In Eve
by ryeongkim87
Summary: "Hyung, menjadi gila untuk orang yang dicintai, mengapa tidak?"/"Aku akan membuat hidupmu lengkap kembali dengan darahku yang mengalir di tubuhmu. Pada senja yang akan tiba, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke tempat dimana kau dan aku akan tetap bersama untuk selamanya."/"Tolong, tetaplah disini bersamaku..."/YeWook In Eve
1. In Eve

_"_ _Kehidupan yang berarti dimulai saat senja hari..."_

 _._

.

.

.

Maincast: YeWook

Slight: KyuMin, EunHae, and other.

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Family, Song fic, other.

Rate: T

Warning: _Yaoi,_ Boy x Boy, cerita kurang jelas, ambigu(?), OOC, alur yang hancur, little comics.

Disclaimer: Always prom15e to 13elieve for Super Junior ^o^)9

Summary: "Aku akan membuat hidupmu lengkap kembali dengan darahku yang mengalir di tubuhmu. Pada senja yang akan tiba, aku berjanji akan membawamu ke tempat dimana kau dan aku akan tetap bersama untuk selamanya."

.

.

.

.

 **Opening...**

"Apa kau yakin? Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa seperti ini lagi..."

"Jangan bercanda, _baby-ah._ Aku serius."

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Guratan kuning keemasan yang indah telah terlihat di langit petang. Di sebuah gedung olahraga, dua insan sedang berdebat karena hubungan mereka yang tak wajar. Kim Ryeowook, pria bertubuh kecil yang berumur 25 tahun, sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria 28 tahun yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan

" _Baby_ ". Keringat dingin keluar dari pelipis matanya, Ryeowook sebenarnya ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan orang ini karena Ryeowook rasa hubungan seperti ini akan menyulitkan bagi mereka berdua.

"Yesung _hyung,_ aku mohon, hentikan hubungan ini. Jangan memintaku untuk menikah denganmu lagi, karena..." tiba-tiba, perkataan Ryeowook dipotong oleh Kim Jongwoon, orang yang kini sedang berhadapan dengannya. "Karena hubungan kita ini tak wajar 'kan?"

" _Aniya..._ " ujar Ryeowook pelan. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi pria normal, bukannya homoseksual seperti ini. Tapi apa daya, Yesung-lah yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. Jadi, ia tidak bisa langsung menyalahkan Yesung. Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam, akhirnya Yesung angkat bicara. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Tak apa, tapi kau harus tetap ingat kemana kau harus mengeluh dan menangis." Ujarnya. Ryeowook segera terbelalak mendengar perkataan Yesung. Selama ini ia memang sering mengeluh dan menangis di depan Yesung.

Apa ini artinya, jika mereka memang putus, akankah Yesung masih memberinya kesempatan?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ryeowook menghela napas pelan dan kemudian ia membalikkan badannya hendak pergi. Baru tiga langkah, Ryeowook berhenti. " _Gomawoyo..._ " ucapnya. Yesung yang berdiri diam dibelakangnya tak menjawab apapun, kecuali menahan air mata.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wah-wah~ baru bagian opening, nih hehe :v

Sebenarnya aku sangat malu untuk mempublikasikan ff ini ke umum, tapi salah satu temanku di sekolah pernah membaca cerita ini saat aku masih mengetiknya di laptop XD dan setelah membaca sebagian dari cerita ini, temanku berkata. "bagus sekali, kenapa kamu gak lanjutin?" lalu aku menjawab, "sebenarnya ide cerita ini gak akan jalan kalau saya ketik ini gak sambil dengar lagu."

Ya tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, setiap cerita yang aku ketik selalu terinspirasi dari lagu :v dan lagu yang kujadikan inspirasi dari cerita ini adalah lagu dari super junior kry yg judulnya "join hands". Waktu itu aku mendengarkan lagu ini saat perjalanan pulang dari tempat les, lalu aku kepikiran untuk membuat ff yewook dari lagu ini xD

ah sudahlah, daripada aku berpidato lebih baik kalian lanjut baca saja ya walaupun cerita ini belum rampung :v tapi aku sangat mengharapkan rasa antusias dari kalian

Terimakasih~


	2. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Kenangan Pahit di Sore Hari**

 _"_ _Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau. Tak apa, tapi kau harus tetap ingat kemana kau harus mengeluh dan menangis..."_

Kata-kata Yesung masih terus terngiang di ingatan Ryeowook. Ia tahu akan menghadapi hal seperti ini dan ia sudah bertekad akan siap mengahadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nantinya. Ryeowook telah mempersiapkan diri untuk mengambil segala resikonya. Namun, entah mengapa rasanya masih sangat sakit dan mungkin membekas di hatinya. Ryeowook benar-benar merasa tak nyaman. Apalagi dengan kejadian pada sore itu, dimana Yesung yang melamar Ryeowook di gedung olahraga Cheonan. Tetapi Ryeowook malah menolak dan meminta Yesung untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka. Mau tidak mau, Yesung menerimanya dan sekarang? Sudah sebulan mereka putus dan bahkan mereka tak saling bertemu kembali.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di pinggir jendela bus. Pandangannya meluas pada pemandangan langit sore yang indah dengan guratan emasnya. Waktu itu, Ryeowook baru saja pulang setelah membantu Lee Sungmin menutup kafe-nya. Sungmin mempunyai bisnis kafe kue dan Ryeowook-lah yang paling sering membantu Sungmin mengurus kafe -nya tersebut.

 _Drrt.. drrt... drrt.._

Ponsel Ryeowook bergetar. Ryeowook terkejut dan segera memeriksa ponselnya, ternyata ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

" _Yoboseyo?_ " sapa Ryeowook memulai percakapan.

" _Hei, kamu lagi dimana, sih? Aku lapar tahu._ "

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau kau menunggu lama. Tapi aku sedang di dalam bus, nih."

" _Ahh... kau ini. Masih lama, kah? Aku benar-benar lapar._ "

"Memangnya kenapa, sih, _hyung?_ Lagipula kau bisa masak sendiri, kan?"

" _Tapi aku mau makan Bulgogi buatanmu..._ " Rengek Lee Donghae di telepon. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela napas menanggapi kawannya itu. "Hmm.. baiklah. Tunggu aku ya? Aku harus ke swalayan dulu."

 _Tut, tut, tut..._

Ryeowook telah menutup teleponnya. Kemudian ia segera pergi menuju toko swalayan. Sesuai permintaan Donghae, ia akan membuat Bulgogi. Tetapi ia juga ingin membuat Kimchi agar kawannya tersebut tidak terlalu sering mengonsumsi daging terus-terusan.

Ketika Ryeowook telah sampai ke tempat tujuannya, ia langsung mendatangi tempat bahan makanan berada. Pertama, ia mencari daging sapi. Namun ia terlihat sulit untuk menemukannya. "Um.. _Jeogi._ " ucap Ryeowook pada salah satu karyawati yang sedang membereskan sayur-mayur. " _Nde?_ " sahut karyawati itu. Kemudian Ryeowook bertanya. "Dimana aku bisa menemukan daging sapi rendah lemak?"

"Ohh... tunggu sebentar, ya." lalu karyawati itu pergi sejenak mencari daging yang diminta Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun menunggu sambil melihat-lihat rak-rak yang berisi bumbu-bumbu dapur seperti garam, merica bubuk, dan sebagainya. Disebelahnya juga ada rak yang disitu ada buku-buku resep masakan yang tertata rapi. Namun, kelihatannya Ryeowook lebih tertarik pada kemasan bumbu dapur. Ketika Ryeowook merunduk untuk mengambil kemasan biji wijen yang akan digunakannya untuk membuat Bulgogi, kepalanya tak sengaja terbentur dengan rak atas sehingga semua barang yang ada di rak atas jadi terjatuh dan berantakan. Ryeowook pun panik. " _Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?!_ " batin Ryeowook. Dengan segera, Ryeowook langsung membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan tersebut. Namun, celah yang terdapat di seberang rak yang lain membuat Ryeowook terkejut bukan main. Ya, dia melihat seseorang yang sore itu ia tolak.

Yesung!

Ryeowook tak sengaja berpapasan dengan wajah pria bermata sipit itu. Yesung juga terkejut karena wajahnya sangat tepat berpapasan dengan wajah Ryeowook di seberang rak. Mereka berdua saling pandang, untuk beberapa menit. Akhirnya Ryeowook langsung mengalihkan perhatian dan buru-buru ia mengambil sebotol merica yang akan ia beli. Setelah memasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanja, Ryeowook segera pergi menjauhi rak itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, karyawan swalayan datang membawa daging yang diminta oleh Ryeowook. " _Omo,_ kemana pria tadi?" tanyanya kebingungan sambil menengok kiri-kanan.

* * *

"Yaakk... kalau begini, apakah kita akan makan kimchi saja?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku benar-benar kelupaan."

"Uh... kamu, memangnya ada apa sampai-sampai kamu melupakan dagingnya?"

"Umm..."

Ryeowook terlihat berusaha mengingat kembali peristiwa yang tadi sore menimpanya. Lee Donghae, sahabat jauh Ryeowook yang datang dari Mokpo pada malam itu sangat kecewa. Itu karena, pesanan bulgogi yang diinginkannya tidak tersedia dan sekarang, Ryeowook yang disalahkan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ingat?" tanya Donghae.

"Iya, aku... tadi tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, _hyung._ " lirih Ryeowook.

"Hm? Kau... bertemu dengan...?"

"Ah, aku malas menyebut namanya lagi." Ujar Ryeowook. "Lagipula, dia itu gila! Mana mungkin aku dan dia terus-terusan begini!?" sambungnya. Donghae hanya menghela napas, kemudian Donghae menyuap sedikit kimchi ke mulutnya.

"Um, kau harusnya..." Donghae menelan kimchi-nya. "Menerima tawarannya waktu itu." lanjutnya.

" _Mwoya!? Hyungie,_ apakah kau sudah gila!? _Aisshhh..._ kau tahu, kan, kalau hubungan sesama jenis itu tidak masuk akal?!" omel Ryeowook.

"Hei, cinta sesama jenis itu, kan, tidak masalah bagi yang menganggapnya dan cinta juga tidak harus ada hubungan antar pria-wanita saja, itu, kan, ditentukan oleh lubuk hati terdalam. Lagipula sejak awal kau selalu bilang padaku kalau dia itu keren." Komentar Donghae. Ryeowook hanya meresponnya dengan dengusan saja. "Huh! Ya sudah kalau begitu, malam ini kau yang harus mencuci piring, _hyung!_ Aku capek, lagipula kau sedang menginap disini 'kan?" Kemudian Ryeowook pergi. Melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang seperti itu, Donghae hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. _"Ahh... dasar. Sifatmu dengan wanita tidak ada bedanya!"_ batin Donghae.

Malam ini, Donghae tinggal sementara bersama Ryeowook di apartemennya selama seminggu lebih. Donghae sebenarnya datang dari kota Mokpo karena ingin bertemu dengan teman karibnya, Eunhyuk. Namun, karena ia kesulitan mencari alamat Eunhyuk, ia pun memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa mencari alamat Eunhyuk dengan mudah. Ryeowook pun dengan baiknya mau membantu Donghae.

Setelah Donghae selesai mencuci semua piring makannya, ia langsung pergi ke ruang tamu, tempat dimana ia akan tidur. Namun Ryeowook ternyata sudah ada disana terlebih dahulu. Ryeowook waktu itu sedang berbaring di atas _bed sofa-_ nya sambil menonton televisi.

"Eh? Kau tidak di kamar?" tanya Donghae yang membuat Ryeowook langsung menoleh.

"Hm? Tidak.. aku yang akan tidur disini. Kau didalam saja, _hyung._ " jawab Ryeowook.

"Apa tidak apa-apa, nih?"

" _Ne_ , _gwaenchanayo..._ " Ryeowook meyakinkan. Apa boleh buat, Donghae pun masuk ke kamar Ryeowook. Tetapi jangan khawatir dengan Ryeowook, sebelumnya ia telah menyiapkan selimut dan bantal cadangannya ke ruang tamu. Jadi wajar saja baginya karena sekarang ia punya seorang tamu.

Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 10:00 p.m. tetapi Ryeowook masih betah dengan televisinya. Padahal acara tv pada malam itu sangatlah membosankan. Entah mengapa, tapi rasanya mata Ryeowook sangat sulit untuk ditutup. Walau hanya sekedar untuk memejamkan mata sebentar. Namun pada akhirnya, Ryeowook tertidur pada pukul 10:57 p.m. itupun ia tertidur karena ia tak sengaja ketiduran. Jadi, televisi-nya masih dibiarkan menyala.

* * *

 _Drrt... drrt... drrt..  
Drrt... drrt... drrt..  
Drrt... drrt..  
_

Getaran ponsel Ryeowook di pagi itu ternyata masih tak sanggup membangunkannya. Namun, terlihat ada pergerakan dari tangan Ryeowook. Tangan itu bergerak menuju arah getaran ponsel dan dengan perlahan, Ryeowook membuka matanya. Ternyata getaran ponsel itu adalah getaran telepon dari seseorang. Ryeowook menguap sejenak, setelah itu ia mengangkat telepon.

"Iya?" Ryeowook menjawab dengan pelan, karena masih mengantuk. Matanya pun masih enggan terbuka seluruhnya. Tiba-tiba, suara sahutan dari seberang telepon terdengar seperti mendengus kesal.

" _Jinjja!? Sudah jam berapa ini, huh? Bukankah kau kemari membantuku!? Sekarang cafe dikerumuni banyak pelanggan, nih!_ " omel Sungmin dari seberang telepon. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, ia pun langsung menoleh ke jam dinding. Astaga, sudah jam 09:15 a.m! Kafe Sungmin buka pukul 08:00 a.m tepat!

"I-iya, iya... aku akan segera berangkat. Tunggu aku, ya!" seru Ryeowook membalas telepon tersebut. Akhirnya Ryeowook segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan secepat mungkin ia menggosok giginya. Setelah itu, ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. Dimana Donghae masih tertidur di sana.

 _Tok, tok, tok!  
_

"Donghae _hyung!_ Bukalah pintu ini! Aku harus ganti baju sebelum terlambat!" Ryeowook berteriak sambil memukul-mukul pintu kamarnya. Tidak ada respon apapun yang terdengar kecuali dengusan kesal.

"Iya-iya, aku datang!" balas Donghae berteriak dari dalam kamar.

"Duh... ayo cepat!" Ryeowook ternyata sudah tidak sabar lagi.

" _Aish!_ Kau ini bagaimana?! Perintah dengan pelan-pelan, kan, bisa!?" gerutu Donghae.

 _Cklek!  
_

" _Ahh_... _Kamsahaeyo._ " Ucap Ryeowook. Ia langsung menerobos masuk kamar dan mendorong Donghae keluar kamar. Donghae tak paham apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan kawannya itu. Tapi ia sangat yakin kalau Ryeowook sebenarnya sedang terburu-buru. Ia pun akhirnya menoleh ke belakang menghadap pintu kamar Ryeowook yang sedang tertutup. Donghae menghela napas panjang sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

* * *

Suasana di kafe kue yang bernama _"Sun Cafe_ _"_ pagi itu memang sangat ramai karena banyak pengunjung yang ingin sekedar makan pagi _._ Sesuai dengan namanya, _Sun Cafe_ adalah tempat yang sempurna bagi orang-orang yang sedang dirundung banyak pikiran. Aroma roti tepung dan kue yang manis dan teh hijau yang harum membuat para penikmatnya jadi lupa akan beban pikirannya dan merasa lebih santai. Semua roti dan kue-kue yang ada disini sangat terkenal kelezatannya. Terutama menu _fruit crepe_ yang sangat renyah dan manis.

"Hei, aku mau pesan!" seru salah satu pelanggan di meja paling belakang. Ryeowook mendengar seruan pelanggan tersebut dan ia segera menggunakan apron berwarna kuning cerah bermotif jerapah. "Iya, aku datang!" balasnya. Setelah memakai topi biasa khas kafe yang berwarna ungu, Ryeowook berlari kecil sambil membawa buku catatan kecil, Ryeowook mulai melayani pelanggan itu.

"Anda mau pesan apa?" tanya Ryeowook yang telah siap dengan buku catatannya.

"Aku mau _pancake_ dan kopi _,_ ya." Jawab si pelanggan. Ryeowook mendengar dan mencatat pesanan itu dengan baik. " _Topping_ untuk _pancake-_ nya mau yang apa saja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Hmm... baiklah, aku mau _topping_ nya buah blueberry dengan krim frost putih. Oh, iya, aku juga mau ada sirup coklat."

"Baiklah, pelanggan. Silahkan tunggu, ya."

Kemudian Ryeowook mendengar panggilan dari pelanggan lagi. "Oy! Aku mau pesan juga!" panggilnya. Setelah itu Ryeowook berlari menuju pelanggan itu, namun Kyuhyun datang menghampiri.

"Oh, _Kyuhyunnie_!" seru Ryeowook.

"Aduh... jangan panggil aku seperti itu, _hyung._ " kata Kyuhyun malu.

"Hahaha.. maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, topi itu cocok untukmu." Puji Ryeowook.

" _Huft.._ andaikan saja jika Sungmin tak memintaku untuk kemari, mungkin kau akan kebingungan dan kerepotan seperti ini."

"Hihi.. terimakasih jika kau mau datang kemari." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Iya, _gwaenchanayo._ Sekarang, kau harus melayani pelanggan yang disebelah sana. Kelihatannya dia tidak suka menunggu dan sebaiknya kau robek kertas pesanan itu. Biar aku yang membawanya."

"Oh, terimakasih.." ucap Ryeowook sekali lagi dan kemudian ia merobek kertas yang didalamnya ada pesanan pelanggan. Lalu kertas robekan itu diberikan ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berlari membawa kertas itu menuju dapur cafe. Sementara itu, Ryeowook mendatangi pelanggan yang sedaritadi menunggunya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Pesan _muffin cake-_ nya, ya _._ "

"Baiklah, silahkan tunggu dulu, ya." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mencatat pesanan. Setelah mencatat, Ryeowook segera berlari kecil untuk mengantar catatan pesanan itu kepada Sungmin. Sungmin-lah yang akan bertugas di dapur kafe. Tak lama, Ryeowook kembali berlari-lari kecil, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencatat pesanan para pelanggan.

Hari pun menjelang siang. Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di cafe. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka berhenti bekerja karena hari telah sore dan waktunya kafe untuk tutup. Ketika Sungmin hendak menutup pintu kaca kafe, tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian kasual dengan jaket tipis datang ke cafe itu. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang menunggu di depan cafe hanya bisa melihat dari jauh. _"Sedang apa orang itu datang kemari?"_ pikir Ryeowook. Namun pada saat Ryeowook melihat mobil yang datang bersama orang itu, Ryeowook terkejut. " _Aigo!_ " serunya. Ryeowook tak menyangka, ternyata yang datang ke kafe itu... Yesung?

"Hm, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" tanya Sungmin dengan ramah. Ia menyambut Yesung dengan senyuman khasnya. Yesung pun membalas senyumannya. "Begini, aku mau pesan kue untuk pernikahan. Bisa?" tanya Yesung. Kyuhyun mendengar perkataan Yesung tersebut sehingga ia terkejut. "Hah!? Pernikahan?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun dan ia juga cukup terkejut. _"Apa? Yesung hyung akan menikah?"_ tanyanya dalam hati

"Oh-oh... iya, aku bisa. Untuk kapan?"

"Kira-kira, bulan depan bisa jadi, ya."

"Oh, baiklah, Tuan. Tapi anda mau desain kue yang seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Sebaiknya kuserahkan semuanya padamu, ini uang pembayaran awalnya, ya. Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan menambahkannya." Kata Yesung, kemudian pria itu menyerahkan sejumlah uang kepada Sungmin.

"Ohh.. iya, Tuan, pasti akan kulakukan yang terbaik. Terimakasih telah mempercayai kami."

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku permisi dulu."

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil MPV-nya. Ryeowook melihat sekilas Yesung yang sama sekali tidak melirik padanya. Padahal jarak Ryeowook sangat dekat dengan mobil Yesung yang terparkir di depan kafe. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa yang timbul di hati Ryeowook. Apakah Yesung sudah lupa dengannya? Ketika MPV itu telah pergi menjauh dari cafe, Ryeowook menghela napas. Ia melihat mobil itu melaju dengan cukup kencang. Seketika, Ryeowook teringat dengan kenangannya bersama Yesung saat mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan dengan MPV itu.

* * *

 **Flashback on**

"Yesung _hyung,_ tolong pelan-pelan!" seru Ryeowook memperingatkan.

"Haha... tidak apa-apa, _baby-ah._ Tenang saja." Kata Yesung.

"Tapi setidaknya pelanlah sedikit."

"Ah... apakah kau takut kita akan menabrak sesuatu?" tanya Yesung. Pada sore itu, Ryeowook dan Yesung baru saja akan berangkat menuju bioskop. Mereka berangkat menggunakan MPV silver itu. Ketika Yesung sedang senang-senangnya mengebut, Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya berteriak untuk memperingatkan Yesung agar melaju dengan pelan. Namun Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan tawa. Itu adalah hal yang menyebalkan bagi Ryeowook karena Yesung hanya menanggapi dengan cara seperti itu. Tetapi bagi Yesung, Ryeowook itu imut jika sedang cemas. Makanya, sedaritadi ia hanya tertawa.

"Duh, _hyung..._ kau dengar aku tidak?!"

"Tenanglah, percaya saja padaku." Kata Yesung. Namun ketika mobil itu melaju ke perempatan, tiba-tiba seekor angsa beserta anak-anaknya melintas di jalan itu. Entah darimana datangnya, Yesung langsung menginjak rem mobilnya dengan kuat. Ryeowook makin meringis. "Tuh, kan, daritadi aku bilang juga apa. Lihat, hampir saja kita celaka!" seru Ryeowook ketika mobil berhasil berhenti. Yesung yang gemas melihat ekspresi Ryeowook kala itu langsung tersenyum. "Iya, aku minta maaf, sayang." Ucapnya kemudian mengacak rambut Ryeowook.

Mereka pun menunggu angsa-angsa itu untuk lewat. Setelah sekian lama, Ryeowook mulai angkat bicara. "Hmhh! Kenapa angsa ini lama sekali, sih, lewatnya!?"

"Sabarlah, _baby._ Angsa ini tidak diciptakan untuk berjalan cepat kau tahu."

"Tapi 'kan, ini memakan waktu kita. Apakah nanti filmnya bakal telat?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tenanglah, kita tidak akan telat, kok. Jika kita sampai telat, aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi sebelumnya." Kata Yesung.

"Hah? Memangnya kau akan mengajakku kemana, _hyung?_ "

" _Love Hotel._ " Jawab Yesung yang kemudian menyeringai. Alis Ryeowook pun mengkerut, ia pikir otak kekasihnya waktu itu sudah mulai tidak waras. _Love hotel,_ yang benar saja? Kemudian Ryeowook memukul lengan atas Yesung. "Ih, jangan macam-macam!"

"Awh..." Yesung mengusap lengannya yang dipukul. "Tapi kau menginginkannya, bukan?" tanya Yesung.

"Idih, amit-amit aku berduaan denganmu di tempat seperti itu."

"Hahahaha..." tawa Yesung langsung pecah. Mata sipitnya seperti membentuk _eye smile_ ketika ia tertawa. Ryeowook menatap wajah Yesung yang sedang tertawa dari samping. Perlahan, pipi Ryeowook merona dan ia pun secara perlahan tersenyum. Entahlah, hati Ryeowook begitu hangat rasanya ketika melihat Yesung tertawa.

 **Flashback off...**

* * *

Kyuhyun sedaritadi memperhatikan Ryeowook yang sedang melamun. Kyuhyun merasa bingung karena ia tidak tahu kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Ryeowook. Kyuhyun pun menepuk bahu sobatnya itu. "Masih tidak bisa melupakannya, huh?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ryeowook terkejut dan kemudian ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"E-eh, a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Halah, jangan bohong, deh. Buktinya pipimu merona seperti itu." balas Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menunduk.

"Huft.. sore itu adalah sore terakhir saat aku melihatnya tertawa." Keluh Ryeowook.

"Ohh... kasihan sekali dirimu." Kata Sungmin yang menyusul di belakang mereka. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menoleh. " _Jja_ , ayo kita pulang sama-sama hari ini!"

"Jurusan bus kita beda arah, woy!" Tukas Kyuhyun.

"Oh, begitukah? Kkk... kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok. Terimakasih sudah membantu."

"Ya, terimakasih kembali."

Guratan jingga keemasan mulai nampak lebih terang di langit, ketiga pria tersebut telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mereka berpisah di depan cafe. Sementara itu, Ryeowook segera mencari bus yang menuju apartemennya di kota Seoul.

* * *

"Sudahlah, jangan sedih, Ryeonggu..." ucap Donghae ketika Ryeowook menangis setelah curhat tentang ingatannya sore itu. "Aku nggak tahan lagi, _hyung._ Kenangan itu selalu menghantuiku secara tiba-tiba hiks..." isak Ryeowook. Donghae mengusap punggung kawannya itu.

"Kenangan yang indah itu memang sulit untuk dilupakan. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan dulu, ya? Aku sudah membuat kimbab."

"Aku tidak mau..." Ucap Ryeowook dengan mata yang masih basah karena menangis.

"Yak! Kau harus makan dulu! Atau kau akan kubelikan sebotol soju. Kau sanggup menghabiskannya?!" omel Donghae. Terkadang pria ini akan berbicara dengan keras demi memperhatikan orang yang dikasihinya.

"Belikan saja aku lima botol." Balas Ryeowook.

" _Aissh.._ kau benar-benar frustasi, ya." Ucap Donghae yang kemudian menghela napasnya. Ia tak habis pikir, padahal sore itu Ryeowook pulang dengan senyumannya yang manis. Lalu kenapa malam ini Ryeowook malah menangis hanya karena curhat?

Di malam itu juga, Ryeowook benar-benar kehilangan napsu makannya. Donghae pun telah berusaha agar kawannya ini mau makan, meskipun dengan cara disuapi dengan perlahan. Namun tetap saja Ryeowook menolak perlakuan Donghae dan Ryeowook malah langsung pergi menuju kamar. Apakah ini artinya Donghae akan melewati malamnya di ruang tamu?

"Hiks.. hiks.." isak tangis Ryeowook di dalam kamar. Ia meringkuk di dalam selimutnya. Hatinya terus merasakan sakit yang tak kunjung berhenti. Di dalam pikirannya kini, hanya tawa Yesung yang terngiang. Kejadian sebulan yang lalu masih ia ingat dan perkataan Yesung pun masih menghantuinya. Entah sampai kapan ini akan berakhir, namun Ryeowook rasa ini sudah terlalu cukup baginya. Ia yakin, apa yang dilakukannya pada sore itu adalah tindakan yang benar.

Udara _AC_ di kamarnya pun terasa bertambah dingin, mengisi seluruh aura kekosongan pada malam itu. Di kamar berdinding ungu itu Ryeowook menumpahkan semua tangisannya, ada rasa sedikit marah pada hatinya. Mungkin apakah ini artinya ia masih belum bisa melepaskan Yesung seutuhnya?


	3. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: 15 menit di Petang Hari**

"Yak! Ryeonggu! Ayo bangun, kau hari ini bekerja di cafe itu, kan?"

 _Tok, tok, tok..  
Tok, tok, tok, tok.._

Suara ketukan pintu pada pagi hari itu terdengar seperti letusan meriam. Seperti ada yang berperang diluar sana, tapi itu takkan cukup untuk membangunkan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Donghae yang sedaritadi mengetuk pintu kamar Ryeowook pun akhirnya menjadi agak kesal. " _Aisshh..._ " gerutu Donghae. Oh, Lee Donghae... sepertinya kau harus lebih bersabar lagi.

Lama-kelamaan suara ketukan pintu itu makin keras. " _Ryeowookkie!_ " teriak Donghae sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, namun akhirnya ada pergerakan dari Ryeowook di dalam kamarnya.

" _Ngghh..._ " Ryeowook menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Matanya terasa berat sekali. Ia pun secara perlahan terbangun dari tempat tidurnya. Suara panggilan dari Donghae dari luar kamar terdengar samar-samar. Setelah menguap, akhirnya Ryeowook menyahut. " _Aish..._ iya-iya, _hyung._ Aku sudah bangun!" Sahutnya.

"Hm! Harusnya sedaritadi aku mendengar jawaban itu!" Donghae pun meninggalkan kamar.

Ryeowook mengucek matanya untuk beberapa detik. Setelah merasa terbangun, Ryeowook pun membereskan selimutnya. Tepat setelah ia melipat selimutnya, ponsel pun berdering.

"Hm?" Ryeowook menengok ponselnya. Ia menengok nama yang tertera di layar ponsel tersebut. Oh, ternyata Kyuhyun.

"Halo." Sapa Ryeowook memulai percakapan.

 _"Hei, kau ada dimana?"_

"Aku? Um.. masih dirumah."

 _"Mwo? Apa kau baru bangun!?"  
_

"Hm.. sepertinya."

 _"Aish! Sekarang, coba tengok jam dindingmu!"_

"Memangnya kenapa..." Ryeowook menengok jam dindingnya. "Astaga! Se-sebentar, lima menit lagi aku sampai!" Tanpa basa-basi, Ryeowook pun langsung berlari keluar kamar. "Oh, tidak! Apa harus setiap hari aku telat?!" gerutu Ryeowook.

Donghae, yang sedang santai menikmati acara tv paginya pun sempat terganggu oleh Ryeowook yang mondar-mandir tidak jelas. "Wookie, sedang apa kau?" tanyanya. Sebutan Ryeowook yang paling sering disebut Donghae sebenarnya adalah sebutan 'Ryeonggu' dan 'Wookie' adalah sebutan ' _Childish_ '-nya dari Yesung. Langkah Ryeowook pun terhenti karena mendengar panggilan 'Wookie' tersebut. "Apa-apaan, sih, _hyung?_ Jangan sebut aku dengan panggilan itu!"

"Habisnya aku jengkel melihatmu bolak-balik seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" tanya Donghae.

"Mau ke kamar mandi." Jawab singkat Ryeowook. Donghae pun terkekeh mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. "Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook bingung.

"Kamu, ini. Lucu sekali, hahaha.. aku tak pernah mendengar jawaban sebodoh itu sebelumnya. Apa yang kamu lakukan selama ini di apartemenmu?" jawab Donghae sambil memegangi perutnya karena menahan tawa.

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, _hyung?_ " tanya Ryeowook yang semakin bingung.

"Bukankah kamar mandimu ada disana?" tanya Donghae balik sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar. "Apakah kemarin-kemarin kau juga menggunakan kamar mandi tamu?" sambungnya. Ryeowook menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga!" serunya. "Aduh... apakah aku sebodoh ini?!" pekik Ryeowook. Kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

 _BLAM!  
_

"Yak! Ryeonggu, tolong tutup pintunya pelan-pelan!" teriak Donghae dari luar.

* * *

Pada siang hari, Ryeowook dan Donghae telah tiba di stasiun yang menjurus ke Incheon.

"Semalam, Eunhyuk telah menelepon dan dia bilang kalau dia ada di daerah Incheon. Jadi aku lebih memilih untuk menyusulnya saja. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Donghae, _hyung._ Jika itu yang kau mau, aku rasa tidak apa-apa. Tapi ingat, sampaikan salamku padanya nanti."

"Iya, Ryeongie... aku pasti akan menyampaikannya."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, _hyung._ "

"Ya, _goodbye,_ Wookie.." ucap Donghae yang kemudian memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Ya, hari ini adalah hari dimana Donghae akan pergi menuju Incheon, tempat Eunhyuk berada. Sebelumnya, Donghae memang terlihat santai-santai saja karena ia tidak membawa begitu banyak barang dari Mokpo. Donghae berharap, ketika ia berada di Incheon bersama Eunhyuk nanti, ia akan membeli baju sebanyak mungkin untuk pakaian gantinya. Bahkan, ketika di stasiun pun, Donghae hanya membawa tas ransel hitam yang berisi beberapa potong pakaian saja.

"Oh, itu keretanya sudah hampir datang." Ryeowook menunjuk ke arah kereta yang mulai berhenti perlahan.  
' _Para penumpang yang menuju Incheon harap segera bersiap.'_ (suara speaker stasiun) _  
_

"Iya-iya, kau tak perlu memberitahu lagi, _speaker._ " Kata Donghae. Ia pun segera bangkit dari kursi tunggunya. "Yosh.. Ryeowook, jaga dirimu baik-baik, oke? Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu lagi. Terimakasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Entah apa itu, tapi.." Donghae meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Ryeowook. "Aku harap aku bisa disini lebih lama lagi." Sambung Donghae sambil tersenyum. Ryeowook menghela napasnya. "Iya, _hyung._ Kau juga harus jaga diri baik-baik, ya. Jika kau kebingungan, kau bisa bertanya pada orang-orang di Incheon. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Hihi, soalnya aku punya kerabat dari sana." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, ya, sudah kalau begitu. Aku pamit dulu, ya." Kata Donghae. Kemudian kereta pun datang dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua. Pintu kereta terbuka otomatis ketika Donghae berdiri didepannya. Sebelum Donghae akan benar-benar pergi, ia membalikkan badannya dan melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan pada Ryeowook.

"Sampai jumpa, jangan sampai bangun telat lagi, ya!" seru Donghae.

"Iya-iya, sana cepatlah kau pergi sebelum Eunhyuk _hyung_ menunggu lama!" seru Ryeowook dari kejauhan.

"Hahaha.. aku pasti akan segera pergi." Ucap Donghae. Setelah itu, Donghae melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kereta. Pintu kereta pun tertutup secara otomatis.  
 _'Kereta akan segera berangkat.'_ (suara speaker stasiun)

"Iya, aku tahu, _speaker._ " Ucap Ryeowook yang kemudian tersenyum ke arah speaker peringatan stasiun.

 _JESS..._

Kereta mulai meluncur kembali, Ryeowook menengok ke arah kereta yang telah berangkat. Kemudian, Ryeowook mengejar kereta yang sedang melaju itu dengan senyum lebarnya. Ada tetesan airmata juga yang terdapat pada pelupuk matanya. Ia pun mengusap airmatanya itu dengan lengan kanannya sambil berlari. Sampailah ia di ujung stasiun. Ia menangkupkan tangannya, hendak berteriak. " _Hyung!_ Jaga dirimu baik-baik! Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau kembali!" teriak Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Ia tahu benar, pasti Donghae juga akan merindukannya setelah tiba di Incheon. "Yah.. sekarang aku sendirian lagi." Ucapnya. Kemudian Ryeowook pergi meninggalkan stasiun.

* * *

Di 'Sun cafe' pada sore hari, Sungmin sedang mencuci gelas. Hari ini ada perkembangan yang pesat pada cafe-nya, buktinya sampai petang ini pun cafe-nya masih ramai pelanggan.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan. Sungmin menengok dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di sampingnya. "Ah, kau ini. Kenapa datang tiba-tiba, sih? Bikin kaget saja."

"Hihi.." gelak Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. " _Aish..._ Kyuhyun, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin yang tampak risih dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun tersebut. "Kau tahu, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hah? Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sungmin yang seperti tak menghiraukan.

"Hm... kau tahu, kan, jika orang yang sedang jatuh cinta itu seperti bunga matahari yang sedang mekar?"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Aduh... Sungmin, _hyung._ Ternyata kau tidak tahu, ya."

"Daritadi 'kan, aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak tahu!" seru Sungmin yang nampak emosi. Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian ia berkata. "Jika kau pergi ke taman kota hari ini, kau pasti akan melihat ada banyak sekali bunga matahari yang sedang mekar."

"Lalu?"

"Ya... yang pasti kau akan senang ketika melihatnya, _hyung._ Karena bunga matahari itu ternyata indah, sangat indah. Bahkan, bau bunga matahari sangat menarik."

"Menarik, huh?"

"Haha.. makanya ayo, kita pergi ke taman kota." Ajak Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Um.. maaf, Kyuhyun, tapi hari ini pelanggan cafe masih banyak yang berkunjung. Sebaiknya kau bekerja dulu, ya."

"Ohh..." raut wajah Kyuhyun pun berubah. Ia nampak sedih. Gemas melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tersenyum. Ia mengacak surai kecokelatan Kyuhyun. "Jangan sedih, besok kita akan pergi ke taman. Hm?"

"Benarkah?" raut wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah ceria kembali.

"Hm.. ketika aku telah siap, kita akan pergi saat itu juga." Jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun merasa sangat senang, sampai-sampai ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. " _Gamsahamnida, hyungnim._ " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan manisnya. Tiba-tiba, pipi kiri Sungmin dicium oleh Kyuhyun dan bahkan Sungmin sendiri pun hampir tak menyadari karena Kyuhyun menciumnya secepat kilat. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang mencuci sambil berlari kecil.

Sungmin masih berdiri diam di tempat bak mencucinya. Ia menatap cermin yang sengaja diletakkan di hadapannya. Ia memerhatikan wajahnya yang sekarang sedang merona karena Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun..." ucapnya perlahan sambil mengelus pipi kirinya. Oh, tidak, sekarang Sungmin benar-benar merasa seperti seorang wanita yang tersipu malu...

* * *

Ryeowook berjalan menuju dapur, ia tengah mencari Sungmin yang sedaritadi tidak muncul untuk melayani pelanggan cafe. "Aduh... Sungmin _hyung_ ada dimana, sih?" tanyanya. Ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Topi cafe-nya pun dilepas, Ryeowook sudah cukup merasa gerah dengan topi itu. Setelah mencari ke seluruh penjuru dapur, Sungmin masih tak bisa ia temukan. Ryeowook pun mulai frustasi. "Ya, ampun... kau ada dimana, _hyung?_ " tanyanya lagi. Ryeowook duduk di depan pintu ruang cuci. "Astaga, hanya ruangan ini saja yang belum kuperiksa." Kata Ryeowook. Ia pun membukan pintu ruang cuci tersebut, dengan penuh harap kalau Sungmin pasti ada disana.

Setelah pintu terbuka, Ryeowook masuk dengan berjalan perlahan. Ia menunduk ke bawah. "Dasar, Kyuhyun. Kutanyakan pada dia tapi malah tidak dijawab. Apa salahku pada.." langkah Ryeowook terhenti.

"Ya, Tuhanku! Sungmin _hyung!_ " seru Ryeowook yang terkejut. Ia melihat Sungmin yang ternyata kepalanya masuk ke dalam bak cucian yang masih ada air sabunnya. Dengan sigap, Ryeowook mengangkat tubuh Sungmin sekuat tenaga. Setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Sungmin, Ryeowook membaringkannya di lantai. "Hiks.. _hyung,_ apa yang kau lakukan ini?" tanya Ryeowook cemas. Airmatanya mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia tak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan sobatnya itu. "Sungmin _hyung..._ kumohon, jangan pergi... nanti.. siapa yang akan menjaga cafe?" tanya Ryeowook lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin di sampingnya.

Ya, ampun, Ryeowook... masih sempatkah kau berpikir tentang cafe sementara Sungmin masih terkapar lemah?

" _Hyung..._ hiks.." isak Ryeowook. Ia tak tahan melihat kawannya itu terbaring lemah. Ia pun menangis dan langsung meringkuk di atas tubuh Sungmin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian. "Hihi.. hihi.." suara tawa seseorang pun tiba-tiba terdengar, tapi suaranya kecil. Ryeowook yang masih meringkuk di atas tubuh Sungmin pun terkejut. "Hah?" gumam Ryeowook, ia bangkit dari tubuh Sungmin dan segera memperhatikan wajah kawannya itu. "Hihi.." suara tawa itu terdengar kembali. "Eh, Sungmin _hyung?_ " tanya Ryeowook keheranan. "Apakah itu kau?" tanyanya lagi. Kedua mata Ryeowook terbuka lebar ketika ia melihat ternyata Sungmin yang sedaritadi tertawa kecil. Bahkan, kali ini Sungmin tersenyum. Namun, dengan kondisi mata yang masih tertutup.

"Ahh... _Kyuhyunnie~_ " panggil Sungmin pelan.

"Oh? Kau baik-baik saja, kan, Sungmin _hyung_?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hihi.." tawa pelan Sungmin. Lalu Ryeowook membantu Sungmin untuk duduk. Ryeowook sempat kesulitan saat memindahkan posisi Sungmin dari terbaring menjadi bersandar pada pintu. Maklum, tubuh Ryeowook kecil sementara Sungmin agak gemuk darinya. Setelah berhasil membuat Sungmin duduk, Ryeowook segera mengambil segelas air dan handuk. Dari kepala sampai bahu Sungmin sangat basah.

"Ini, _hyung._ Minumlah..." kata Ryeowook. Sungmin pun menerima gelas berisi air itu lalu segera meminumnya perlahan. "Sudah baikan?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia juga mengelap rambut Sungmin yang basah.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Fiuh.. kupikir kau dalam bahaya." Kata Ryeowook sambil mengelap rambut Sungmin. Ketika selesai, Ryeowook kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Hihi... sini, biar kubisikkan."

"Apa harus dibisik?" tanya Ryeowook keheranan. Ia pun akhirnya mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut Sungmin. Sungmin menangkupkan telinga Ryeowook dengan tangan kanannya. "Pipiku..." bisik Sungmin.

"Hm? Pipi?"

"Iya, pipiku... hihi..."

"Aduh... cepat katakan!" seru Ryeowook tak sabar.

"Sabarlah.. pipiku... dicium... oleh..." bisik Sungmin terputus-putus.

"Ya? Oleh siapa?"

" _Kyuhyunnie..._ "

"Apa!?" teriak Ryeowook. Ia langsung menjauhkan telinganya dari Sungmin.

"Jangan berteriak.. hihi..."

"Apa wajar jika kau sebahagia itu dicium?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku bukan bahagia, tapi aku tersipu malu. Seperti wanita... saking malunya, pipiku langsung merona dan entah mengapa kepalaku basah seperti ini."

"KEPALAMU MASUK KE DALAM BAK CUCI, TAHU?!" omel Ryeowook sambil mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang masih memegang handuk. Sepertinya Ryeowook emosi. Kemudian, Ryeowook terduduk diam. Iamenundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia sangat khawatir pada kawannya itu. Ternyata ini semua karena Kyuhyun?

"Kau bodoh, _hyung._ SANGAT BODOH!" bentak Ryeowook. Airmata pun kembali mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. "BODOH, BODOH, BODOH! _PABOYA!_ "

"Eh... Ryeowook.." ucap Sungmin. Ia melihat Ryeowook dengan penuh keheranan. Airmata Ryeowook pun mengalir deras. Ya, dia menangis. Sungmin merasa bersalah karena membuat Ryeowook menjadi khawatir padanya. Dengan tatapan yang penuh perhatian, Sungmin bangkit dan merangkul kawannya itu. "Sudahlah... sekarang aku tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tapi, hiks... kau itu BODOH, _hyung!_ Mengapa kau lakukan ini hanya karena malu?! Aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku perbuat jika kau benar-benar.."

 _Cup..  
_

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah ciuman mendarat di keningnya. Sungmin menciumnya!

"Terimakasih... kau memang temanku yang terbaik. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti _namdongsaeng_ -ku sendiri. Bahkan, Sungjin pun tidak akan bersikap semanis ini padaku." Ujar Sungmin. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat wajah Ryeowook yang mulai merona. Bahkan, tubuh Ryeowook pun rasanya sangat kaku. "Sudahlah... jangan menangis lagi, ya. Hihi..." ucap lembut Sungmin, kemudian pria itu menepuk dan mengelus pelan ubun-ubun Ryeowook. Masih ada sedikit airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Sungmin _hyung..._ hiks..." isak Ryeowook kembali pecah. Ia langsung memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin pun membalas pelukan Ryeowook lebih erat.

* * *

Cho Kyuhyun, pria berumur 24 tahun itu merasa kerepotan saat melayani para pelanggan yang masih terus berkunjung. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana dan sedang apa dua rekan kerjanya itu. Mengapa mereka meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan begitu banyak pelanggan yang masih berdatangan di luar sana?

"Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau _chocolate cake_ dan _raspberry fondue._ "

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu, ya." Ucap Kyuhyun, kemudian ia pergi menuju dapur cafe. Kepalanya terasa agak pening. "Aduh... dimana Sungmin dan Ryeowook?" tanyanya ketika ia mulai memotong sebuah _chocolate_ _cake_ besar dan menyajikannya di atas piring kecil. Kemudian ia mengambil mangkuk sup kecil dan mencari dimana _raspberry fondue_ itu diletakkan. "Ya, ampun... _fondue_ ini ada dimana, sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia kesal karena harus bekerja sendiri. Namun akhirnya ia mendapatkan _fondue_ -nya dan segera mengantarkan pesanan pelanggannya itu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini, pesanan anda.." ucap ramah Kyuhyun disertakan senyum tampannya. "Ohh.. iya, tidak masalah. Karena kau tampan, hihi... terimakasih, ya."

"Silahkan menikmati..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi sambil membungkuk. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat _stock._ Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia mendapat tugas mingguan untuk menghitung jumlah bahan kue dan buah. Mungkin, ia harus memberitahu Sungmin untuk memesan lagi jika ada yang kurang.

"Tepung _cake,_ tepung roti... sirup _maple,_ madu untuk _pancake,_ apel, lemon, keju, telur, gula batu untuk teh, daun teh kering... lengkap. Susu, gula pasir, kopi... hm.. semuanya masih cukup. Lalu, buah beri dan buah tropis... oh, masih ada setengah kotak dari persediaan yang ada. Ya.. ini harus dipesan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencatat. "Ah, capeknya..." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu sebelahnya. Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai, ia memutuskan untuk mencari Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Barangkali mereka ada di suatu tempat, yang jelas tidak jauh dari cafe.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju tempat mencuci. Ia yakin pasti Sungmin masih ada disana. Dan Ryeowook? Sebelumnya Ryeowook memang sempat bilang padanya kalau ia akan mencari Sungmin. Tapi sampai saat ini pun ia dan Sungmin belum kembali?

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus menelusuri ruang mencuci tersebut. Ketika ia sampai di pintu tempat Sungmin mencuci, Kyuhyun bermaksud untuk membukanya tapi pintu itu sepertinya macet. "Eh? Kok, nggak mau dibuka, sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun. Ia heran, padahal pintu ini tidak dikunci. Kyuhyun menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, ia nampak sedang memaksa pintu itu untuk terbuka. "Ya, ampun... ini kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun kembali. Ia terus memaksa pintu itu, menggerakkan gagang pintu berulang-ulang.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kyuhyun mulai merasa pegal pada tangannya. Ia tak tahan lagi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sungmin? Apa yang diperbuatnya di dalam sana? Kyuhyun pun menengok ke segala arah. Mencari jendela atau celah apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melihat kedalam. Aha! Itu dia! Sebuah jendela bulat ala pelaut nampak menempel di dinding papan cokelat tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan sigap berlari kecil dan menangkupkan tangannya ke jendela itu. Ia pun melihat kedalam. "Hah?!" gumam Kyuhyun setengah terkejut. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia lihat. "T-tidak, Sungmin..." ucapnya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela napas berat. "Jadi kau benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud dengan bunga matahari, huh? Lee Sungmin?" ucap Kyuhyun kembali. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

Bukan perasaan marah yang muncul pada kepalan tangan itu, melainkan rasa cemburu. Kyuhyun cemburu melihat Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang saat itu sedang menangis, berpelukan. Mereka berdua terlihat berpelukan dengan erat sekali, bahkan tubuh Sungmin bersandar pada pintu masuk ruang cuci, pantas saja tidak bisa dibuka. Seketika ada hawa panas yang muncul dari kepalan tangan Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, Kyuhyun mengayunkan kepalan tangannya itu menuju dinding dengan kencang.

 _BUK!  
_

"Ah? Suara apa itu?" tanya Sungmin yang terkejut mendengar suara yang seperti suara tinjuan dari tembok. Menyadari hal itu, Ryeowook pun melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada apa, _hyung?_ " tanya Ryeowook dengan mata yang masih sembap karena menangis. Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... di cafe ini hanya ada tiga orang yang bekerja dan itu adalah kita. Kau, Aku, dan... oh!"

"Siapa lagi, _hyung_? Kyuhyun? Apa dia yang..."

"Iya, Ryeowook! Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin yang langsung beranjak dan membuka pintu ruang cuci lalu berlari menuju keluar. Ryeowook tertinggal di belakangnya.

* * *

Seorang pria datang dengan mobil MPV-nya bersama sang adik. Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ' _Sun Cafe_ ', kafe kue yang terkenal di Seoul. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat keren, sang kakak yang mengacak rambut hitam legamnya. Sedangkan sang adik yang berjalan mengiringi di belakangnya.

" _Hyung,_ tapi ini 'kan belum sebulan sejak kau pesan kue disini.."

"Tenanglah, Kim Jongjin. Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk menagih kue itu, aku cuma mau menikmati secangkir kopi dan mungkin ada beberapa inspirasi yang bisa kita gunakan untuk _coffee shop_ kita."

"Hahaha.. kau benar juga, Yesung _hyung._ "

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ayo kita duduk di dekat jendela itu saja. Keliatannya awan petang hari ini sangat indah."

"Iya."

Kedua kakak-beradik itu, Yesung-Kim Jongjin atau yang biasa dipanggil Jongjin, duduk di salah satu meja yang berada dekat dengan jendela kaca depan kafe. " _Hyung.._ " panggil Jongjin.

"Hm?" sahut Yesung sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Apa aku boleh memesan sekarang?" tanya Jongjin. Yesung terkejut dan ia pun segera meletakkan ponsel itu di atas mejanya. "Astaga... maafkan aku, ya? Hehe.." ucap Yesung. Kemudian ia menoleh ke kiri-kanan, mencari seorang pelayan yang bisa melayaninya dan sang adik. "Oh, hei... pelayan... aku.. hm.." panggil Yesung terbata-bata sambil melambaikan tangannya. Berharap ada pelayan yang langsung datang ke mejanya.

"Sial!" Jongjin menghentakkan kepalanya dia atas meja. "Aduhh... _hyung!_ Mana mungkin ada yang mendengarmu jika kau memanggil pelayan dengan cara seperti itu, kafe ini, kan, ramai!" Tegur adiknya. Kemudian Yesung merenung sejenak. "Hmm... jadi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau sebaiknya harus berteriak, _hyung._ " saran Jongjin.

"Ohh... begitu, ya?" tanya Yesung yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia paham. Dengan tarikan napas yang sangat panjang, Yesung berteriak. "PELAYAN!"

Seluruh orang yang berada di kafe langsung menatap Yesung dengan tatapan aneh. Bahkan termasuk Sungmin yang sedang menyiapkan pesanan dan Kyuhyun yang sedang membawakan pesanan pelanggan. _How about Ryeonggu?_ Dia langsung lari bersembunyi di salah satu meja pelanggan yang kosong. Ryeowook takut bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, dengan Yesung. Malah Yesung membawa adiknya.

"Eh?" gumam Yesung keheranan ketika ia ditatap oleh orang-orang di kafe beberapa detik. " _Well..._ sepertinya kau melakukan itu terlalu keras, _hyung._ " kata Jongjin. _"Lah, abisnya gimana? Tadi 'kan, kau menyuruhku untuk berteriak."_ Batin Yesung. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari pelipis matanya. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, suasana kafe pun akhirnya kembali normal.

" _Huft.._ bodohnya, aku!" seru Yesung pelan sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya tersekap di atas kepalanya. Ya, dia benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang.

Kyuhyun, yang baru saja meletakkan pesanan di atas meja pelanggannya, langsung bergegas mencari Ryeowook. Ia tahu kalau Yesung itu adalah mantan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun ingin 'sedikit' mengerjai temannya tersebut. "Hei, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook berhasil ditemukan dalam keadaan sedang duduk terkelungkup. "Duh, Kyuhyun... lebih baik kamu saja, ya, yang melayaninya. Aku tidak bisa!"

"Lho... kenapa tidak bisa? Dia, kan..."

"Huh! Mau mantan atau bukan, aku tetap tidak mau! Sana, pergi!" usir Ryeowook sambil mendorong Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi menjauhi tempat sembunyinya. Sungmin, yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyundan Ryeowook dari kejauhan, ikut menyusul.

" _Aigo!_ Sedang apa kalian berdua disini?" tanya Sungmin menegur.

"Ini, Ryeowook. Dia tidak mau melayani pelanggan dekat jendela itu." adu Kyuhyun.

"Ohh..." Sungmin menengok ke arah dimana Yesung dan Jongjin sedang duduk. Mereka berdua terlihat kikuk karena kejadian tadi. Seketika, muncul sebuah ide yang terbesit oleh Sungmin untuk 'sedikit' mengerjai Ryeowook (Sungmin, jangan katakan jika kau punya pikiran yang sama dengan Kyu!).

"Ryeowook.." panggil manis Sungmin sambil mengintip Ryeowook yang bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"I-iya, S-Sungmin, _hyung?_ "

"Layani pelanggan itu!"

"A-apa!?"

"Kau disini, kan, bekerja untukku dan kafe ini adalah milikku. Jadi kau harus patuh dengan apa saja yang kuperintahkan, mengerti?"

"Oh, tidak... apa ini artinya aku akan dipecat?"

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh! Sana, layani dia."

"B-baik."

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Sungmin, kemudian Sungmin menoleh ke hadapan Kyuhyun dan mereka berdua pun tertawa. Mungkin pikiran mereka sama. Ryeowook tidak akan mungkin melawan Sungmin, secara Sungmin lebih tua setahun darinya.

"Huh! Apa-apaan, sih, ini!? Kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana kalau aku nggak bisa _move on_?" gerutu Ryeowook sambil berjalan menghampiri meja Yesung dan adiknya. "Lagipula... ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, terima sajalah." Sambungnya. Ia pun akhirnya sampai di meja Yesung.

"M-mau... p-p-p-p-pe... s-s-san... a-apa?" tanya Ryeowook gemetaran. Ia sudah siap mencatat, namun pulpen dan buku tulis kecil yang dipeganginya malah ikut gemetaran. Ryeowook menunduk malu. Pipinya terlihat jelas berwarna merah. Adik Yesung, Jongjin, menyadari hal itu. "Oh, ternyata Wookie, _hyung!_ Halo, lama tidak bertemu!" sapa akrab Jongjin. Yesung yang sedang melihat-lihat buku pesanan punmenoleh dan terkejut. "A-apa!?"

"Iya, dia Wookie, _hyung!_ " Ucap Jongjin meyakinkan.

"Wookie?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap Ryeowook yang sedang menunduk malu. Terlihat jelas tubuh kecil Ryeowook yang gemetaran. "Ah, dia bukan Wookie.. kau salah, Jongjin!"

"Eh, beneran, kok, Yesung _hyung._ Tuh, coba lihat! Apakah Wookie _hyung_ tidak pernah memiliki pipi merah seperti ini?"

"Wookie? Apa itu kau? Setidaknya aku masih ingat suaramu..." tanya Yesung sekali lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Ryeowook, ia perlahan menaikkan kepalanya. Seketika, wajah mereka berdua (Yesung dan Ryeowook) saling bertatapan. Yesung terdiam, namun di matanya terdapat setetes airmata. Begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, matanya berkaca-kaca. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi pelayan biasa. "Anda mau pesan apa?"

"Wookie, _hyung._ Tolong bawakan aku satu coklat panas, satu cangkir kopi dan sepaket biskuit, ya." Pinta Jongjin. Dengan cepat Ryeowook mencatat pesanan itu, kemudian ia berjalan cepat untuk mengantarkan catatan itu kepada Sungmin. Pada saat itu, wajah Ryeowook memanas.

"Ini!" seru Ryeowook sambil membanting buku catatan.

"Lho, eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Apa kau pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan? Sekarang, suruh saja Kyuhyun untuk mengantar pesanannya. Aku menyerah!" kemudian Ryeowook melepas apron dan topi kafe-nya. Setelah itu, ia pergi lewat pintu kafe belakang. Sungmin yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengejar Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sungmin ketika lengan Ryeowook berhasil ditangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Tolong biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi."

" _Hyung,_ aku sudah muak dengan semua ini. LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"LEPASKAN!"

"TIDAK!"

"Ini untuk terakhir kalinya, lepaskan aku... hiks... hiks.." perlahan, terdengar isakan tangis dari mulut Ryeowook.

"Ryeongie..." lirih Sungmin. Lengan Ryeowook masih berada di genggamannya dan Ryeowook menangis dihadapannya. Sungmin mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Ryeowook saat ini. Ya, Ryeowook sebenarnya merindukan Yesung, tapi ia tak mau bertemu dengan pria itu. Sungmin pun tahu kalau sebulan ini, Ryeowook masih belum bisa melepas Yesung dari kehidupannya.

Dengan sigap, Sungmin merangkul Ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku benar-benar tidak akan melepaskanmu, _namdongsaeng_..." bisik Sungmin di telinga Ryeowook. Ryeowook tertegun.

" _D-dongsaeng_?" tanyanya. Sungmin masih memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, kemudian ia kembali menjelaskan. "Iya, adik. Kau sekarang kuanggap sebagai adikku yang baik. Aku tahu selama ini kau butuh seseorang yang mampu menemanimu sejak orangtuamu bercerai dan lebih memilih untuk hidup masing-masing tanpa memikirkan keadaanmu." Tutur Sungmin.

"Apa kau, serius? _Hyungie?_ "

"Tuh, kan. Sekarang kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _hyungie_ ', hihihi..."

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Ryeowook sambil mengusap pipinya yang basah. Sungmin tersenyum tipis padanya. "Aku tidak bercanda." Balas Sungmin.

"Hiks... tapi, aku..."

" _Mianhe..._ aku tak bermaksud untuk melukaimu." ucap Sungmin. Kemudian, Sungmin melepas pelukannya. Ryeowook masih terisak karena sakit hati yang ia rasakan terulang kembali. Ia tak menyangka, jika hari ini ia bertemu kembali dengan pria itu (Yesung) ia pasti akan langsung bunuh diri di tempat (?)

"Jadi, apa kau mau kembali?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku rasa tidak.." jawab Ryeowook.

"Oh, ayolah..." rayu Sungmin. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun datang. "Hei, Ryeowook. Kamu dicari pelanggan, tuh." Kata Kyuhyun yang sedang bersandar di pintu keluar belakang. Mata Ryeowook melebar. " _Mwoya_?"

"Ya, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu sebentar denganmu."

"Apa kau serius, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku serius! Lagipula ada apa dengan matamu itu? Apa kau baru habis menangis?"

"Jangan anggap aku seperti wanita!" seru Ryeowook.

"Hm? Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Cepatlah kau pakai apron dan topimu kembali. Pelanggan itu tak bisa menunggu lama. Oh, iya, aku sudah membawakan pesanannya. Jadi, kau tinggal pergi temui dia saja."

"Huft... baiklah..." lirih Ryeowook.

* * *

"Kau yakin itu Ryeowook?"

"Ya, ampun, _Hyung._ Buat apa aku berbohong? Aku seriuslah."

"Tapi dia kelihatannya..."

"Sudahlah, _hyung._ Sebentar lagi dia datang dan kau, cobalah untuk melakukan pertemuan biasa dengannya. Lalu berikan undangan itu untuknya."

"Aku... aku rasa aku tidak bisa memberikannya."

"Yesung, _hyung._ Kau ini sebenarnya ada apa, sih? Bukankah kau dulu pernah bilang kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan Wookie tapi kau tidak tahu tempatnya berada? Sudah lama aku mengorek informasi tentang tempat tinggalnya dan sekarang? Meliriknya saja kau sudah menitikkan airmata."

"Hei, Jongjin. Jaga mulutmu!" seru Yesung ketika adiknya menyinggung soal pertemuannya yang pertama dengan Ryeowook setelah sebulan mereka tidak bertemu. Yesung menatap undangan yang ia pegang, sebuah undangan pernikahan berwarna merah marun dengan hiasan pita di atasnya bertuliskan namanya dan nama seorang wanita.

Ryeowook berjalan menuju meja Yesung dan Jongjin. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati pesanan mereka. Ryeowook terus menunduk ketika ia telah sampai di meja pria tersebut.

"Um, Ryeowook, kan?" tanya Yesung. Jongjin menoleh kepada Ryeowook dan menghentikan kegiatan meminum coklatnya. "I-iya, Tuan. Saya, Ryeowook.." jawab pelan Ryeowook. _"Sepertinya dia benar-benar telah melupakanku seutuhnya."_ Pikir Ryeowook. "Ada apa, ya?" tanyanya. Kemudian Yesung menunjukkan sebuah undangan kepada Ryeowook. "Begini, aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Tapi bisakah kita berbicara di tempat lain? Hanya kau dan aku saja." Kata Yesung.

"Oh, begitu? Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa pinjam ruangan disini." Kata Ryeowook.

"Baiklah... Jongjin, tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan segera kembali." Pinta Yesung. Kemudian Jongjin mengangguk. Setelah itu Yesung beranjak dan diikuti oleh Ryeowook dibelakangnya. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat Sungmin yang sedang mengelap mug.

"Sungmin _hyung._ "

"Hm? Ada apa Ryeowook?"

"Aku mau pinjam ruangan staff karena aku mau berbicara empat mata dengan pelanggan ini." Pinta Ryeowook. Sungmin yang tahu kalau pelanggan yang dimaksud Ryeowook itu adalah Yesung, maka Sungmin mengizinkan.

"Eh? Ruangan? B-boleh saja. Tapi untuk pegawai, ruangan itu hanya boleh dipakai maksimal 15 menit."

"Terimakasih _hyung._ Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu." Kata Ryeowook. Akhirnya ia dan Yesung lanjut berjalan menuju ruang staff.

Ryeowook mempersilahkan Yesung untuk duduk di atas sofa merah marun. Kemudian Ryeowook ikut duduk di sofa kecil yang berhadapan dengan Yesung. Setelah mereka berdua duduk, mereka saling diam. Seperti orang yang baru berkenalan, padahal mereka pernah bersama-sama dalam waktu 2 tahun sebelum Ryeowook menolak Yesung untuk menikahinya.

"Um.. jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tuan?" tanya Ryeowook membuka percakapan. Yesung menatap undangan yang ia bawa.

"Aku.." jawab Yesung gugup.

"Hm?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Aku... aku mau.. k-kau... datang ke... pernikahan.. i-ini..." ucap Yesung terbata-bata sembari menyerahkan undangan itu pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook takjub dan kemudian menerimanya. "Hanya itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, nampak matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Wookie..." panggil Yesung. "Kau merindukan panggilan itu, kan?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook agak terkejut. "E-entahlah..." jawab Ryeowook.

"Wookie, sebelum kau melihat isi undangan itu, kumohon berikan aku waktu yang terakhir untuk melihatmu. Sebentar saja..." ucap Yesung pelan. Tentu saja, hal ini cukup membuat Ryeowook heran sampai-sampai ia membuka undangan yang diberikan Yesung tersebut.

"Apa!?" Ryeowook terkejut.

"Ya, aku akan menikah." Jawab Yesung.

"T-tapi... kenapa secepat ini..."

"Kedua orangtuaku menjodohkan aku dengan Jung Kyung Soo ketika mereka tahu kalau aku... tidak jadi menikah denganmu."

"Tapi... ini baru sebulan.."

"Aku, tahu. Bahkan, aku sendiri sebenarnya tak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi. Maka dari itu... izinkan aku mendengar panggilan ' _hyung_ ' darimu. Untuk yang terakhir ini saja." Pinta Yesung dengan berat hati. Airmatanya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi, begitupun dengan Ryeowook yang sedaritadi meneteskan airmatanya. Sakit, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Hiks... _hyung..._ " panggil Ryeowook terdengar pelan. " _Hyung,_ selama ini aku... tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu. Bahkan membuang ingatanku akan dirimu, aku tidak bisa. Setiap minggu, setiap hari, setiap jam, bahkan setiap detik yang kuhabiskan pun, aku selalu teringat olehmu. Aku minta maaf, aku tak pernah bisa menjadi yang kau inginkan. Aku payah..." kata Ryeowook sambil terisak pelan. Yesung tertegun mendengar pengakuan Ryeowook tersebut.

"Gara-gara perkataanmu itu, aku jadi tak bisa melupakanmu. Seakan aku masih dikurung olehmu, padahal aku sudah lepas darimu. Kenapa? Kenapa... hiks..." sambung Ryeowook. Airmata Ryeowook makin deras jatuhnya, begitu juga dengan Yesung.

"Kau tahu, _hyung._ Disaat aku menangis, aku tidak tahu harus menangis pada siapa. Disaat aku marah, aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Disaat aku gelisah, aku tidak tahu aku gelisah karena apa. Itu semua karenamu..."

"Wookie... jika aku bisa mengembalikan..."

"Mengembalikan apa, huh? Waktu? Itu mustahil!" Ucap Ryeowook. "Selama 2 tahun kita bersama-sama, selama 2 tahun kita saling percaya, selama 2 tahun kita habiskan detik kita bersama, dan selama 2 tahun... kita.. selalu menangis bersama!" lanjutnya.

"Wookie... kupikir aku bisa kembali padamu. Akupun juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Setiap malam yang dingin dan gelap, aku selalu mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan ketika aku mulai merasa cemas. Aku sebenarnya ingin menghubungimu lagi, tapi kukira kau masih marah denganku hingga tak mau membalas tiap _e-mail_ yang kukirim padamu. Aku pun masih dihantui oleh janji-janjiku padamu. Janjiku yang terlalu banyak ini kadang membuatku sakit dan tak tahan ingin kembali padamu lagi seperti dulu."

"Kalau begitu... jangan tepati janjimu itu, _hyung._ Aku tahu, satu janji yang selalu kau ucapkan itu memang terdengar manis, awalnya. Tapi aku sadar, kalau kita memang harus bisa menjadi pria yang normal sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong.. aku senang, hiks... kau akhirnya... menikah.." ucap Ryeowook sambil menangis.

"Wookie... kumohon, jangan ucapkan kata-kata itu seakan kau benar-benar senang.."

"Tidak, Yesung _hyung._ Aku memang benar-benar senang sampai aku menangis seperti ini... hiks.."

"Sayangku..." ucap lembut Yesung sambil berjalan mendekati Ryeowook. Ryeowook sekarang sedang menangis meringkuk di sofa. Yesung berlutut di hadapannya. " _Chagiya..._ " ucap lembut Yesung sekali lagi. Dengan airmata yang masih berlinang, Yesung memegang tangan Ryeowook. "Tatap aku..." pinta Yesung. Dengan perlahan, Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yesung dalam-dalam. Yesung tersenyum tipis sambil mengusap pipi Ryeowook yang masih basah karena menangis. "Jangan menangis lagi, ok? Aku ada disini untuk menjadi sandaranmu yang terakhir."

"Jangan bilang begitu, _hyung..._ "

"Sst.. aku akan menikah bulan depan. Tapi, ibuku bilang, jika aku bisa menentukan nasibku sendiri maka aku boleh memilihnya."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa, _hyung?_ " tanya Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku." Ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

"Apa! Kau sudah gila, _hyung!_ "

 _Cup.._

Sebuah ciuman lembut antar bibir pun tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Ryeowook menerima ciuman itu dengan mata terbuka. " _Hah!? Dia gila!_ " pikirnya. Yesung mencium bibir Ryeowook agak lama, bahkan ia menghisap bibir bawah Ryeowook dengan pelan. Kemudian ia melepas ciuman tersebut.

"Tenanglah, menjadi gila untuk orang yang dicintai, mengapa tidak?" kata Yesung.

"Jadi, kau masih... suka padaku?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu. Tapi, aku mencintaimu." Jawab Yesung sambil mengacak rambut Ryeowook. Nampak sedikit senyuman pada wajah Ryeowook yang masih memerah sedih. Apa itu artinya Ryeowook masih mengharapkan Yesung?

" _Hyung..._ aku tahu selama ini kau tersiksa, maka untuk itu apapun yang kau harapkan padaku, aku akan menerimanya dengan tulus." Kata Ryeowook menerawang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yesung.

"Ya." Ryeowook mengangguk. "Apapun itu, asalkan kau mau menuruti perkataanku yang satu ini." Sambung Ryeowook.

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Jangan menikah denganku." Pinta Ryeowook.

"Apa!?" Yesung terkejut. "Kau sudah gila? Bagaimana aku akan mencintaimu seterusnya bila kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

" _Hyung,_ menjadi gila untuk orang yang dicintai, mengapa tidak?"

"Jangan mengulangi kata-kataku!" seru Yesung. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau menolak lamaranku? Apa kau masih belum cukup puas untuk membuatku lelah? Apa kau mau aku mati saja? Jawab aku!"

"Yesung _hyung_ _,_ aku sudah tahu rasa sakit yang kau alami itu. Tapi coba kau pikir sekali lagi. Jika kita menikah, bagaimana kehidupan kita nanti? Aku ini pria yang tidak bisa hamil seperti wanita kebanyakan, dan coba bayangkan.."

"Tidak penting itu semua!" seru Yesung. Ryeowook tertegun.

"Di hidupku ini, aku hanya ingin dirimu, bukan yang lain. Jika kau memikirkan hal semacam harta warisan, aku akan menyerahkannya pada Jongjin." Kata Yesung.

"Tapi... di dunia ini, semua orang yang sudah menikah pasti menginginkan kehadiran seorang bayi."

"Tidak, Ryeowook. Mereka yang berharap demikian adalah mereka yang masih belum puas dengan cinta yang telah mereka miliki. Tapi dimataku, kaulah yang telah memenuhi penglihatanku ini."

"Yesung... _hyung..._ " Ryeowook kembali mengeluarkan airmata. Ia benar-benar terharu mendengar apa yang Yesung baru ucapkan tersebut.

Mereka berdua pun saling diam, 15 menit yang diberikan oleh Sungmin akhirnya habis.

* * *

Ryeowook mengusap pipinya yang masih basah karena airmata. Sementara itu, Yesung rupanya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruang staff.

"Ryeowook? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang duduk di salah satu meja pelanggan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung.._ " jawab Ryeowook.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

"Ini." Ryeowook menyerahkan undangan pernikahan tersebut.

"Ohh... jadi dia akan menikah, hm?" gumam Sungmin ketika menerima undangan itu dari Ryeowook.

"Ahh... aku tidak tahu dia itu sebenarnya kenapa. Tapi, apakah kau pernah berpikir bagaimana tidak normalnya seseorang yang telah lama pisah darimu, _hyung_?"

"Tidak normal? Kkk... hei, Ryeowook. Kau ini benar-benar pria berakal dangkal, ya. Bagaimana aku akan memikirkannya kalau pacar saja aku tidak punya, apalagi orang yang berpisah dariku." Kata Sungmin.

"Bukan itu maksudku, _hyung!_ "

"Lalu apa?"

"Yesung _hyung_ itu memang sudah gila! Mana mungkin ia akan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan wanita yang ada di undangan itu! Demi aku pula!"

"Sabar, Ryeowook, sabar..."

"Mana bisa aku akan bersabar! Aku benar-benar merasa diperjuangkan kembali olehnya, padahal aku ingin sekali menjadi pria normal."

"Kalau ia sampai membatalkan pesanan kuenya? Ya, Tuhan... bagaimana ini?"

"Hah? Kue? Kau masih mengingatnya, _hyung?_ "

"Kue itu sedang kukerjakan, sekarang..."

"Apa!?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Episode 3:** **해바라기** **(Sunflower)**

Sesuai dengan janji Sungmin yang kemarin, ketika Kyuhyun ingin melihat bunga matahari yang bermekaran di taman, maka pada sore hari ini juga, ia dan Kyuhyun datang ke taman kota. Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang, ternyata pada waktu itu bunga matahari sedang banyak yang mekar. Seluruh isi taman itu berubah menjadi warna kuning karena kehadiran bunga itu.

" _Hyung,_ ayo cepatlah!"

"Ya ampun, Kyu... bagaimana aku akan menyusul kalau kau berlari seperti itu?" keluh Sungmin ketika menaiki tangga yang menuju ke tempat bunga matahari. Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Dasar gendut! Padahal dulu kau kuat berlari. Kenapa sekarang kau lambat seperti siput? Ayolah, anggap ini sebagai program dietmu." Ejek Kyuhyun dari kejauhan.

"Heheh... diet?" gumam Sungmin.

"Aduhh... malah bergumam! Ayo cepat, Sungmin _hyung!_ " teriak Kyuhyun dari kejauhan. Kemudian, Kyuhyun lanjut berlari.

"Ckck.. dasar bocah!" gerutu Sungmin sambil terus berjalan menaiki tangga.

* * *

"Halo, Donghae _hyung._ Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil menelepon.

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, hehe.. ternyata yang kau katakan kemarin itu benar. Orang-orang di Incheon semuanya baik."_ Jawab Donghae senang.

"Ohh... kkk... syukurlah, kalau Eunhyuk _hyung?_ Dimana dia?"

 _"Dia sedang tidur sekarang. Untung kau menelepon hahaha... aku merasa kesepian."  
_

"Hehehe.. aku juga kesepian, makanya aku sengaja menghubungimu. Oh iya, apa kau dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ menginap?"

 _"Iya, kami menginap di hotel, Satu kamar. Eh, tapi jangan berpikir macam-macam, ya. Meskipun satu kamar, tempat tidur kami terpisah."  
_

"Ohh.. begitu. Tenang saja, _hyung,_ aku tidak berpikir apa-apa, kok."

 _"Hahaha.. ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau sekarang?"  
_

"Sedang di taman kota. Ah... andaikan saja kau disini, _hyung._ Bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran indah sore ini. Tapi yang kulihat disini kebanyakan adalah bunga matahari."

 _"Benarkah? Woah... pasti menyenangkan sekali jika aku bisa berlarian sepanjang sore disana."_ Gumam Donghae.

"Kkk.. memangnya kau mau berlarian sendiri, _hyung?_ "

 _"Tentu saja, tidak. Kan, ada kau dan Eunhyuk. Masa aku tidak mengajak kalian berdua untuk berlari juga?"  
_

"Hm.." Ryeowook bangkit dari bangku taman. "Donghae _hyung._ Bagaimana kalau aku menghubungimu dengan _video call_ saja? Aku ingin kau melihat bunga-bunga ini." Ryeowook terus berjalan sambil menelepon.

 _"Oh? Baiklah, sampai ketemu lagi!"_

 _Tut, tut, tut..._

Hubungan telepon antarsuara pun putus. Kemudian Ryeowook kembali menghubungi Donghae dengan _video call-_ nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, _video call_ itu berhasil tersambung.

" _Annyeong.._ " sapa Ryeowook sambil melambaikan tangannya pada _video call.  
_

 _"Annyeong, Ryeonggu..."_ balas Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, sekarang kau lihat, ya, _hyung.._ " Ryeowook mengarahkan ponselnya pada hamparan bunga matahari yang cukup luas di taman. Terdengar suara Donghae yang mengucapkan. _"Woaahh..."  
_

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah itu bagus?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih menghadapkan ponselnya ke hamparan bunga matahari.

 _"Iya, bagus sekali. Areumdabgo..."  
_

"Kkk.. semoga kau menyukainya."

 _"Oh, yang benar saja. I love it!"  
_

"Hahaha.." Ryeowook tertawa lepas. "Jangan sampai kau menyemburkan air liurmu itu, _hyung._ " ejek Ryeowook.

 _"Eh, tapi beneran, kok. Itu bagus banget..."_

"Hehe.. baguslah jika kau menyukainya, mau aku ajak berkeliling?" tanya Ryeowook.

 _"Boleh saja, tapi... baterai ponsel ini sudah menipis. Ah, sial."_ Keluh Donghae. Kemudian Ryeowook menghadapkan ponselnya ke arah wajahnya.

"Ohh... kalau begitu, kau dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ datang saja kesini. Bunga-bunga ini akan terus bermekaran selama 2 atau 3 hari. Mungkin besok atau lusa kau bisa kemari, kan?"

 _"Aku sebenarnya ingin, tapi, entahlah jika aku bisa kesana. Soalnya Eunhyukkie bilang, ia lebih suka disini. Padahal ia belum tahu Seoul, ckck dasar."  
_

"Hahahaha... ajak saja dia kemari. Disini bagus, lho! Kalian bisa menginap di apartemenku." Tawar Ryeowook.

 _"Owh, terimakasih banyak wkwk... oh, iya.. aku rindu masakanmu, Ryeonggu."  
_

"Hehehe.. terimakasih kembali, _hyung._ Tenang saja, saat kau kembali ke Seoul, aku akan memasak yang banyak untukmu dan untuk Eunhyuk _hyung._ "

 _"Ah, kau memang best friend yang benar-benar best!"_ puji Donghae. Ryeowook hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya. Ia geli bukan karena dipuji oleh Donghae, tapi ia justru tak paham apa yang dimaksud perkataan Donghae.

"Baiklah _hyung,_ sampai ketemu lagi!" ucap Ryeowook sambil melakukan _aegyo_ andalannya di depan _video call._ Donghae tertawa gemas melihat tingkah Ryeowook tersebut. _  
_

_"Ok! See you later, annyeong."_ Donghae melambaikan tangannya di _video call._

Ryeowook pun menutup _vidcall-_ nya. Kemudian ia menghela napas panjang. _"Aahhh... mentang-mentang kau sudah lulus jurusan english, sekarang bahasamu dicampur-campur begitu. Mau membuatku pakai plester koyo tiap hari, hyung?"_ batin Ryeowook. Ia heran, saat ia dan Donghae masih satu tempat kuliahan dulu, Donghae tak pernah menyisipkan _English_ dalam bahasa Korea-nya. Namun sekarang, Donghae seakan berbicara dengan bahasa alien yang terkadang membuat Ryeowook sedikit pusing. Lalu Ryeowook menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam _long coat_ cokelat yang ia pakai.

* * *

 _Bruk!  
_ Terdengar suara tangis anak lelaki yang sedang kesakitan tak jauh dari tempat Ryeowook berdiri. Anak lelaki itu rupanya terjatuh dalam posisi duduk. Es krim vanila yang awalnya ia pegang jadi jatuh dan tumpah. "Ya, ampun... apa kau baik-baik saja, _chagiya?_ " tanya lembut seorang wanita yang datang menyusuli anak itu. Wanita itu adalah ibunya, kemudian disusuli lagi oleh sang ayah. Kemudian anak itu digendong di punggung ayahnya. Terdengar suara tawa yang melengguh dari sang ayah tersebut. "Nah, beginilah seharusnya anak ayah yang kuat!" puji ayah dari anak tersebut. Memang, anak itu berhenti menangis ketika digendong oleh ayahnya.

Ryeowook menoleh dan memperhatikan keluarga kecil yang tampak bahagia tersebut. Pikirnya, seorang ayah itu adalah Yesung, sedangkan seorang ibu itu adalah dirinya, dan anak itu adalah anaknya bersama Yesung kelak (?). Namun, ia sadar bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan tersebut pasti tidak akan terwujud. Lebih-lebih jika ia memang bisa melahirkan seperti wanita pada umumnya, tetapi hanya dengan berpikiran seperti itu saja ia tersenyum sendiri.

 _BRUK!  
_

"Eh, ada yang terjatuh lagi?" tanya Ryeowook yang pandangannya langsung buyar ketika ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. "Dasar, jadi dia yang terjatuh tadi?" tanya Ryeowook lagi dengan geram. Terlihat dari jauh, Sungmin berlari dan segera menolong Kyuhyun. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin yang jelas terdengar dari jauh. Kemudian Ryeowook berinisiatif dan langsung menyusul mereka berdua. Ketika ia sampai di tempat Kyuhyun terjatuh, Sungmin yang awalnya telah mengangkat Kyuhyun untuk membantunya berdiri, malah langsung dijatuhkan kembali ketika ia melihat Ryeowook yang sudah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Oh.. Ryeowook, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyuman khasnya. Ryeowook bergumam. "Hm... sedang melihat-lihat bunga, _hyung._ Apakah cafe masih buka? Mungkin apakah ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan?"

"Kkk... tidak ada, kok. Hari ini aku sengaja menutup kafenya lebih awal karena anak ini." Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ya, ampun, kalian memang pasangan yang serasi, ya." Goda Ryeowook.

"Ah, kamu bisa saja hihi..." gelak Sungmin sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Kemudian terdengar suara mengaduh dari seseorang. " _Aish..._ apakah kalian melupakan aku? Halo...?" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dari bawah. Jujur, baginya jatuh dengan posisi tengkurap rasanya sangat sakit, apalagi dengan rasa sakit yang berada di lutut, rasanya susah untuk berdiri sendiri.

Sungmin terkejut, begitu pun dengan Ryeowook. Kemudian, mereka berdua mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun berhasil berdiri, Ryeowook terengah-engah mengatur napasnya. "Um? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun menengok Ryeowook dengan tatapan bingung. "Ya, kau sepertinya kelelahan." Katanya.

"Ya, ampun. Kalian, kan, harusnya sudah tahu kalau aku... hah... hahh." Jawab Ryeowook terengah-engah. "Postur tubuhku tidak seperti kalian, tahu!" sambungnya. Sungmin dengan polosnya menengok ke bawah, melihat kakinya lalu melihat kedua lengannya yang yah... lebih kekar daripada Ryeowook. Ia pun membandingkannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Eh, kau benar juga." Katanya.

"KAN, SUDAH AKU BILANG!" ketusnya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaha.. kau lucu!" seru Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia mengaduh kembali. "Aduh.. lututku... masih sakit.." keluh Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita berjalan pelan-pelan saja." Ajak Sungmin.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berjalan bersama-sama mengelilingi hamparan _haebaragi_ yang berwarna kuning keemasan, bermekaran dengan sangat indah. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, tunggu!" serunya pelan.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Ia dan Ryeowook langsung diam di tempat.

"Hm?" gumam Ryeowook.

"Kalian tidak dengar?" Tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Dengar apa, sih?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Itu... kalau tidak salah, dari sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah suara yang ia dengar. Setelah itu ia berlari, Sungmin dan Ryeowook yang awalnya bingung akhirnya ikut berlari menyusul Kyuhyun dari belakang.

Eh, tunggu. Kyuhyun, bukankah kakimu masih sakit?

* * *

 _Hwiparam bulmyeo hana, dul, set~  
Nan oneuldo geunyeol yoksim nae..._

 _Sarojamneun beop ajik moreujiman~  
Nalmada geunyeol hyanghan nae mam jeonhari.._

 _Nan geunyeoui gyeote pin... haebaragi~  
Haebaragi, haebaragi~_

 _Kotnorae.. Hm~  
Haebaragi haebaragi..._

Mereka bertiga (Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun) mendekat ke sebuah panggung kecil yang berada di pinggir taman, dekat hamparan bunga matahari. Mereka melihat 4 orang pria sedang bernyanyi disana. Mereka bernyanyi lagu yang berjudul ' _Sunflower_ ' dengan nada yang sangat indah. Namun, satu hal yang membuat Ryeowook tidak begitu nyaman dengan lagu itu adalah ketika ia melihat salah satu orang yang benar-benar ingin dilupakannya, Yesung. Untungnya, Yesung tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Lagunya bagus, ya." ucap seorang pria secara tiba-tiba, ia berdiri tepat disamping Sungmin. "Ya, sangat." Sahut Sungmin. Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada sambil berdiri. Kyuhyun rupanya mengikuti nyanyian dari 4 orang tersebut, ia sangat menikmati lagu itu.

"Hei, kenalkan, Siwon _imnida._ " Tegur pria yang bernama Siwon tersebut sambil menyerahkan tangannya ke Sungmin. Sungmin tergelak. "Um, iya. Aku Sungmin." Balasnya. Kemudian kedua pria itu berjabat tangan. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Siwon. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Kemudian, Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat penampilan Siwon yang waktu itu bisa dibilang sebagai tampilan yang _high class._ Kemeja putih yang lengkap dengan jas hitam legam, dan sepatu hitam yang sangat mengkilat. _"Hm.. mungkin dia orang kaya."_ Pikirnya.

"Oh, _Siwonnie..._ perkenalkan ini dua orang temanku, Ryeowook... dan ini, Kyuhyun."

"Hai, aku Kyuhyun." Sahut Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Halo." Sapa Siwon dengan senyuman khasnya. Kemudian, ketika Kyuhyun merangkul Ryeowook, ia tak merasakan sentuhan apapun pada pria itu. _"Kemana Ryeowook?"_ pikirnya. Akhirnya ia menghampiri Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun berbisik kepada Sungmin. "Apa!? Kemana dia?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu.

"Oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan dia... hm... pantas saja!" seru Sungmin. Ia tahu kalau di panggung kecil itu ada Yesung. Ketika Sungmin hendak berlari mencari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun menahan lengannya dari belakang. "Tunggu!" seru Kyuhyun. "Aduh... ada apa, sih!?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai emosi.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berlutut dihadapannya. "Eh?" gumam Sungmin tak mengerti. Siwon, hanya menaikkan alisnya sebelah ketika ia melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Sungmin.." Kyuhyun menyebut namanya tanpa sebutan ' _Hyung_ '.

"Eh, tidak sopan!" seru Sungmin. Karena baru kali ini ia mendengar Kyuhyun menyebut namanya seperti itu. Sebelumnya tidak pernah.

"Tunggu dulu."

"Cepatlah katakan kalau begitu?! Apa kau tidak lelah berlutut seperti itu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku..." Kyuhyun mulai memerah wajahnya. Keringat dingin pun muncul. "Ah, entahlah. Aku pikir ini tidak sopan, apalagi umur kita yang beda dua tahun dan kau lebih tua dariku. Tapi maksudku yang sebenarnya adalah... aku mengajakmu melihat bunga-bunga matahari ini karena aku... ingin..."

"K-Kyu?" tanya Sungmin mulai gugup.

"Aku... ingin... kau tahu... kalau..."

"Ayolah Kyu, cepat kat..."

"AKU MENYUKAIMU!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian. Kyuhyun mengucapkan pengakuannya tersebut dengan keras sehingga membuat semua orang-orang yang ada di pertunjukkan kecil itu langsung menengok ke arahnya dan Sungmin.

"Kau..."

"Iya, Sungmin. Sejak awal tahun, ketika kau dan aku masih menjadi teman untuk mengurus kafe, aku sudah menyukaimu dan bahkan aku mencintaimu. Kau masih ingat dengan pertanyaanku waktu itu? Ya, aku jatuh cinta padamu seperti bunga matahari yang sedang bermekaran dengan indah di petang ini. Tetapi rasa sayangku padamu jauh lebih besar dari ukuran bunga matahari. Lagu itu pun mengungkapkan arti yang sama seperti yang ingin aku ungkapkan dari dalam hatiku sebenarnya." ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya menatap diam, namun sesekali ia tersenyum tipis. Sungmin yang menyadari tatapan Siwon tersebut hanya bisa menunduk malu. Ada rona merah di pipinya.

"Sungmin... maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa ragu. Lagu yang berjudul ' _Sunflower_ ' masih dinyanyikan, dan itu cukup membuat suasana taman menjadi romantis.

"Kyu, apa kau serius? Kita harus mencari Ryeowook."

"Sungmin, jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, mungkin sudah 15 menit berlalu dan Sungmin hanya diam saja. Tetapi anehnya, Kyuhyun masih tetap bertahan dengan posisi berlututnya tersebut. Tangannya menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin.

"Um..." gumam Sungmin dengan keringat dinginnya. Siwon yang merasa suasana di taman pada petang itu akhirnya lebih memilih untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Sungmin merasa tidak enak dengan kepergian Siwon dari taman itu, ia pikir Siwon pergi karena moment Kyuhyun tersebut.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Sungmin berpikir keras. Jika ia menolak, pasti Kyuhyun akan merasa sangat tersakiti. Tetapi jika ia menerimanya, ia akan sangat malu karena seisi taman memperhatikannya. Belum lagi dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan. Ia khawatir karena ia yakin cepat atau lambat, ia akan merasakan rasa yang sama seperti yang Ryeowook tanyakan padanya waktu itu. Tentang bagaimana tidak normalnya seseorang yang telah lama pisah darinya. Mungkin kalian tadi sudah membaca percakapan Ryeowook dan Sungmin di akhir chapt. 2, bukan?

Tetapi, Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang menyatakan cinta padanya dan baru ini ia akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya berpacaran. Meski hubungan yang akan dijalaninya ini adalah hubungan yang tidak normal. Kau tahu, kan? Hubungan antar-pria. Ya, ampun, Sungmin apa jawabanmu? Lagu ' _Sunflower_ ' pun telah berhenti dinyanyikan dan kini, giliran lagu ' _No Other_ ' yang dinyanyikan. Menambah suasana romantis di taman pada petang hari itu.

"Kyu... aku.." akhirnya Sungmin mulai menjawab. Dengan sekali hembusan napas, ia melanjutkan. "Aku mau." Jawabnya nyaris berbisik. Tetapi Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, sangat jelas. Kemudian ia menatap wajah Sungmin dari bawah, karena posisinya masih berlutut. Tampak sebuah senyuman manis yang ditujukan kepada Sungmin. Setelah itu Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisi berlututnya yang kemudian langsung memeluk Sungmin. " _Gomawo._ " Ucap Kyuhyun pelan di telinga Sungmin, hampir berbisik.

* * *

Di meja sebuah kedai, seorang pria bertubuh kecil terlihat sedang duduk menikmati minuman kalengnya yang berupa bir. Karena kebanyakan, ia menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. _"Sialan!"_ pikirnya. Ia tak habis pikir, mungkin setelah ini ia akan pulang saja ke apartemennya. Sebab, pria yang ia temui tadi di taman benar-benar menyebalkan baginya. Yesung, pria yang ia maksud. Kemudian sebuah mobil hitam datang ke kedai tersebut. Ryeowook yang sedaritadi menikmati birnya langsung memperhatikan seorang pria ber-jas yang keluar dari mobilnya. Ia melihat pria itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai dan duduk di salah satu meja yang kosong. Ia duduk sendiri disana dan Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Karena di kedai tersebut hanya ada dia dan pria itu saja.

Tak lama setelah pria ber-jas itu datang ke kedai, kini giliran kedua temannya, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat senang sambil merangkul satu sama lain datang ke kedai tersebut. Tentu saja hal ini cukup membuat Ryeowook terkejut dan kembali meminum birnya dengan sangat cepat sehingga ia batuk. _"Mereka berdua kenapa?"_ tanyanya dalam hati. Ketika baru melangkah masuk ke dalam kedai, Sungmin terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang ternyata ada disini. Kemudian, Sungmin melepas rangkulannya bersama Kyuhyun dan berlari kecil menuju tempat Ryeowook menghabiskan birnya.

"Ryeowook, ternyata kamu disini." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang agak 'berbeda' dari biasanya. Ryeowook meletakkan bir kalengannya tersebut di atas meja dan kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di kursi. "Ya." Balasnya. Sungmin langsung cemberut. "Ah, kamu ini kenapa, sih?" tanya Sungmin dengan heran. Tak biasanya Ryeowook menjawab sesingkat itu, bahkan dengan nada yang rendah pula. Tetapi Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Nanti aku mau pulang duluan, aku rasa aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Maafkan aku karena tadi aku benar-benar ingin muntah melihatnya." Ujar Ryeowook.

"Um." Sungmin duduk di kursi menghadap Ryeowook. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Yesung _hyung?_ " tanyanya menerawang.

"Jangan sebut namanya lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya, orang gila macam dia memang harus mati. Mungkin, ahahaha." Ucap Ryeowook yang kemudian tertawa. Ryeowook benar-benar mabuk. Sungmin menggeleng tak percaya.

"Ryeongie... kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Sungmin kembali sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Ryeowook. Sungmin sedikit memajukan mukanya untuk melihat dalam-dalam ke mata Ryeowook, mungkin saja ia berbohong. Kemudian dengan polosnya, Ryeowook meniup wajah Sungmin yang berada di depan wajahnya dengan sangat cepat. Sungmin langsung kembali tegap ketika ia mencium bau alkohol yang sangat keras dari mulut Ryeowook. _"Ya, Tuhan. Bocah ini benar-benar mabuk!"_ batinnya.

"Hei, hari makin gelap." Sungmin mulai mengajak bicara. "Apa kau mau makan malam bersama?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Ucap Ryeowook acuh. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya sambil melihat keluar, dan mengacuhkan Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Sungmin lagi. Namun Ryeowook hanya diam saja. "Jangan cuekin aku kayak gitu, dong." Ucap Sungmin.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook petang itu, tapi kelihatannya ia sangat penat. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Sungmin. Mood-nya terasa sangat _down_ sekali, ya, bisa dikatakan sebagai _badmood_ yang luar biasa. Setelah membayar minumannya, Ryeowook pergi dari kedai dan ia melupakan sesuatu, _long coat_ dan ponselnya. Kemana dua benda itu? Ryeowook sedaritadi hanya menggunakan _t-shirt_ putih bergaris ungu pada bagian dada dan lengannya, tanpa _long coat-_ nya. Sungmin pun yang sedaritadi memperhatikan penampilan Ryeowook waktu itu langsung terkejut. "Oh, tidak. Dimana dia meninggalkan _long coat-_ nya?" tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun datang menyusul Sungmin setelah ia merasa tidak nyaman duduk sendiri dan ia ingin bersama Sungmin (karena baru jadian).

" _Chagi,_ apa ada masalah?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan ketika ia melihat Sungmin dalam keadaan keringat dingin. Rupanya Kyuhyun sudah mulai berani memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan ' _Chagi_ ', eoh?

" _Long coat_ Ryeowook." jawab Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?" tanyanya tak paham.

"Ya, Tuhan. Apa kau tidak melihat Ryeowook yang daritadi menggunakan _t-shirt_ saja? Kemana _long coat_ -nya?" tanya Sungmin dengan paniknya. Kemudian Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku pun tak tahu." Jawabnya

* * *

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 07:21 p.m dan Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Ketika ia pulang tadi, ia sempat mampir membeli beberapa botol soju. Di luar sudah gelap dan sedang turun hujan. Suasana menjadi dingin dan untungnya Ryeowook masih mengenakan jaket tebalnya. Ketika ia sedang memotong beberapa lobak, tiba-tiba jari telunjuknya teriris pisau. "Aw!" serunya sambil meringis. Irisan itu cukup membuat kulit jarinya robek dan berdarah. Darah merah kentalnya menetes tanpa henti, Ryeowook segera berlari menuju wastafel tempatnya mencuci piring dan langsung mencuci jarinya yang berdarah. Setelah beberapa menit, darahnya berhenti keluar tetapi Ryeowook masih harus menahan perih karena air masuk ke dalam kulit yang robek.

Setelah itu, ia berlari lagi menuju kamarnya dan mengambil perangkat P3K-nya. Ia mencari plester dan kemudian plester itu berhasil melekat pada jarinya. Keringat dingin terus bercucuran sampai akhirnya Ryeowook siap untuk memasak kembali.

* * *

Mengenai _long coat_ milik Ryeowook yang sempat dikhawatirkan oleh Sungmin, ternyata ada alasan yang cukup masuk akal bagi Ryeowook dan alasan itu adalah karena Yesung.

Sore itu, Ryeowook 'kabur' dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ketika berkenalan dengan Siwon karena ia melihat Yesung ada di panggung kecil itu, kemudian ia sempat duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. Namun bangku taman itu terpisah cukup jauh dari hamparan _haebaragi._ Ryeowook mengatur napasnya. "Huft.. maafkan aku, teman-teman." Ucap Ryeowook setelah napasnya kembali normal. Kemudian ia bersandaran dengan tenang.

Namun setelah ia pikir-pikir kembali, ternyata Ryeowook sadar kalau sebenarnya ia hanya sedang malu saja dengan Yesung karena kejadian kemarin, ketika Yesung menciumnya. Seketika ia langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri.

" _Pabo!_ " ucapnya dengan keras. Setelah itu Ryeowook pun berniat untuk kembali ke tempat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berada, tetapi dengan jalan kaki. Ia sudah terlalu capek jika harus berlari lagi.

Ketika Ryeowook sedang berjalan, ia melihat Yesung dan ketiga orang yang bersamanya itu saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan saling membungkuk satu sama lain sebagai tanda terimakasih. Setelah itu Ryeowook memperhatikan Yesung dari jauh, Yesung terlihat berjalan sendirian namun wajahnya agak pucat. Ryeowook pun menjadi khawatir dan ia pun sempat berinisiatif untuk menyusul Yesung. _Long coat_ cokelatnya pun dilepas setelah ponselnya ia letakkan di kantong celana terlebih dahulu dan Ryeowook segera berlari menghampiri Yesung.

" _Hyung!_ " panggil Ryeowook dengan lantang. Yesung kemudian terkejut dan langsung mencari asal suara, sepertinya ia sangat mengenali suara panggilan itu.

"Yesung _hyung!_ " panggil itu sekali lagi. Yesung akhirnya tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat Ryeowook berlari sambil membawa _long coat-_ nya. Yesung pun mempercepat langkahnya tetapi langkahnya itu seperti orang yang mabuk sehingga Ryeowook mempercepat langkahnya berlari.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku mohon... jangan sekarang..." lirih Yesung dengan lemas. Yesung tak ingin penyakitnya kambuh kembali sebelum ia dapat memeluk Ryeowook. Yesung terus memaksakan langkahnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya yang lemah ini takkan mampu menopang energinya lagi.

Yesung, yang memiliki golongan darah AB memang tergolong sebagai orang yang gampang terkena penyakit dan penyakit yang sedang diderita Yesung adalah anemia. Terkadang, anemia ini akan kambuh pada Yesung ketika Yesung merasa kelelahan. Maka dari itu, Yesung selalu membawa obat kemanapun ia pergi. Namun sialnya, obat itu telah habis sebelum ia mempertunjukkan nyanyiannya di taman dan sekarang Yesung hanya bisa berharap bahwa ia harus cepat pulang ke rumah. Namun sialnya lagi, ponselnya ia tinggal saat pergi ke taman dan MPV-nya pun sengaja tak ia bawa karena keempat _namja_ itu mengajaknya untuk menaik mobil van bersama.

Tubuhnya terasa telah diambang batas dan Yesung mulai merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi dan Ryeowook masih jauh dari jangkauannya. Ryeowook terus berlari namun masih belum sampai padanya.

 _"Wookie... tolong aku."_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya Ryeowook sampai dan ia langsung mengenakan _long coat_ -nya ke tubuh Yesung. Suhu pada petang hari itu cukup dingin sehingga Ryeowook merelakan _long coat-_ nya dipakai oleh Yesung. " _Hyung... gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Ryeowook. Ryeowook berusaha menopang tubuh Yesung yang jauh lebih kekar darinya. Ia merangkul tubuh Yesung dengan semampunya. Berat, begitulah Ryeowook mendeskripsikan ukuran tubuh Yesung. "T-terimakasih.." ucap Yesung dengan pelan, ia benar-benar lemas sekarang.

Namun, setelah beberapa langkah mereka berdua berjalan, Yesung tiba-tiba jatuh dan itu cukup membuat Ryeowook terkejut. Tetapi Ryeowook langsung menangkap tubuhnya kembali dan Ryeowook mengajak Yesung untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman dekat hamparan bunga matahari. Ia membiarkan kepala Yesung untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Dengan rasa yang nyaman, Yesung memejamkan matanya. Ryeowook merasa sedikit lega karena akhirnya ia bisa menolong Yesung tepat waktu. "Tidurlah jika kau mau, _hyung._ " ucap Ryeowook sambil menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Yesung dengan tangan kirinya. Ryeowook menengok sedikit ke arah Yesung, pria itu sepertinya benar-benar kelelahan.

Kemudian, Ryeowook merogoh kantong celananya dan segera mengambil ponselnya. Ia bermaksud untuk menelepon Jongjin, tetapi Ryeowook bertanya terlebih dahulu pada Yesung. " _Hyung,_ apa kau membawa ponselmu? Hm?" tanya Ryeowook dengan pelan. Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan. " _Oh, itu artinya tidak bawa._ " Pikir Ryeowook. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah Ryeowook adalah bagaimana caranya ia menghubungi Jongjin? Nomor teleponnya saja tidak ia simpan.

"Wookie..." panggil Yesung yang masih memejamkan matanya di sandaran bahu Ryeowook. "Hm?" sahut Ryeowook.

"Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku..." pinta Yesung kemudian, suaranya terdengar serak.

"Iya, percayalah padaku. Aku takkan pergi kemana-mana."

"Bukan, aku ingin kau untuk tetap bersamaku, dimanapun itu, kapanpun itu.."

"Ohh... begitukah? Tapi.."

"Kenapa?" tanya Yesung yang kemudian membuka matanya kembali. "Kenapa, Wookie? Apakah kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Jawab Ryeowook.

"Apakah aku harus menciummu lagi?" tanya Yesung.

" _Hyungie..._ jangan lakukan itu!" seru Ryeowook.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa kau masih ragu?"

"Aku hanya tidak tahu saja. Tidak mungkin aku mencintaimu lagi karena kau akan menikah bulan depan."

"Aku, kan, sudah bilang. Aku akan membatalkan pernikahanku."

"Jangan, _hyung,_ jangan..." ucap Ryeowook sambil mengusap pipi Yesung dengan senyum. "Kau tidak boleh membuat orangtuamu kecewa dan kau tidak boleh menyakiti perasaan calon istrimu itu." sambungnya.

Tak lama, taksi yang sedang kosong penumpang datang parkir di hadapan mereka. "Nah, itu taksinya datang. _Hyung,_ ini untuk ongkos pulangmu. Kau boleh memakai _long coat_ itu dan kau tidak akan merasa rindu lagi padaku."

"Terimakasih.."

"Iya, terimakasih kembali. Tetapi ingat, setelah pulang kau harus minum obat dan beristirahat." Ryeowook menasihati Yesung. Kemudian setelah taksi membuka pintu untuk Yesung dan kemudian taksi pun melaju kembali dengan Yesung yang memakai _long coat-_ nya.

* * *

Ryeowook hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya pagi ini. Seikat bunga matahari segar tergeletak di depan pintu ruang apartemennya. Bunga ini tergeletak begitu saja tanpa identitas pemiliknya. Dengan santainya, Ryeowook mengambil bunga itu dan kemudian ia memutar-mutar sekeliling bunga. Mungkin ada suatu catatan disana. Tapi tidak ada satupun kertas catatan yang tercantum. "Mencurigakan." Komentarnya. Kemudian, ia membawa bunga itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Iya, aku serius!" pekik Ryeowook saat ia menghubungi Donghae dengan _vidcall._ "Ini, jika kau masih tak percaya!" dengan cepat Ryeowook mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke hadapan bunga matahari yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

 _"Wow... kupikir kau bergurau tadi."_ Kata Donghae. Rupanya ia mengagumi bunga tersebut.

"Aku tidak bergurau!" seru Ryeowook dengan gemas. Kemudian ia mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke hadapannya lagi.

"Donghae _hyung..._ " lirih Ryeowook pelan.

 _"Hm?"_ sahut Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kuapakan bunga ini? Apa harus kubuang?"

 _"Yak! Jangan berpikir sebodoh itu, napa!? Mau kau buang kemana bunga matahari itu? Kalau ada yang mencarinya bagaimana? Siapa tahu bunga matahari itu salah kirim. Jika kau membuangnya, siapa yang akan bertanggungjawab?"_ Donghae mencoba memberitahu Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya terus mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kecil sehingga ia terlihat _cute,_ bagi Donghae yang melihatnya.

 _"Aish! Jangan lakukan pout seperti itu, aku benci melihatnya. Lebih imut pout milikku."_ Protes Donghae. Kemudian Donghae memamerkan ' _pout_ ' andalannya.

"Cih, kau tidak imut sama sekali." Ejek Ryeowook. Ia meremehkan _pout_ milik Donghae. Donghae pun mendengus kesal. "Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook yang kembali pada topik sebelumnya: bunga matahari.

 _"Kau jual saja di taman nanti atau kau berikan bunga itu pada Dalma."_ Usul Donghae. Ryeowook terlihat agak sedikit bingung dengan usulan kawannya itu dan ia terus berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mempertimbangkannya. _"Aduh... Bagaimana? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_ tanya Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Tapi, bunga matahari ini tidak ada catatan apapun tentang siapa yang mengirim dan untuk apa ini dikirim." Ujar Ryeowook. Donghae bergumam kecil.

 _"Mungkin dari penggemar rahasiamu?"_ tebak Donghae asal-asalan.

"Haha, benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook tergelak.

 _"Mungkin saja."_ Jawab Donghae asal. Merasa bosan, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menyudahi percakapan. "Ya, sudah, nanti aku bawa bunga ini ke Dalma. Kalau begitu, kita udahan dulu, ya? Aku ada pekerjaan hari ini. Sungmin _hyung_ bilang hari ini cafe libur. Entah kenapa, tapi... sampai jumpa lagi!" Ryeowook melambaikan tangan di depan ponselnya. Donghae juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka pun putus kontak.

* * *

Saat hari telah menjelang siang, Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju kampus tempat Kim Dalma menempuh pendidikannya. Kim Dalma adalah sepupu dari Ryeowook. Usianya baru menginjak 20 tahun, beda 5 tahun dengan Ryeowook. Namun hubungan keluarga diantara keduanya lebih pantas dibilang 'pasangan kekasih'. Dalma dan Ryeowook sangat akrab, meskipun terkadang teman-teman Dalma sering bilang kalau Ryeowook itu pacarnya.

"Hei, Dalma. Pacarmu menunggu diluar, tuh." ujar salah seorang teman Dalma yang bernama Jung Soojung setelah melihat keluar jendela kelas. Dalma, yang awalnya sedang mencatat sesuatu di dalam kelasnya langsung melirik Soojung dengan tatapan sinis.

" _Aigo,_ Soojung! Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali, huh? Dia bukan pacarku!" seru Dalma dengan kesalnya. Dia tahu kalau 'pacarnya' yang dimaksud oleh Soojung itu adalah Ryeowook.

"Oh, ya? Kalau dia bukan pacarmu. Bunga matahari yang dia bawa itu ditujukan pada siapa, ya?" goda Soojung sambil berjalan santai meninggalkan kelas. Dalma mendengus kesal. "Ya, ampun... _ahjussi_ kenapa datang, sih?" ucap Dalma dengan kesalnya. Dengan keadaan kelas yang sepi, Dalma berteriak sekilas. "Ah! Malas sekali rasanyaaa! Arrgghhh! Kenapa mereka semua mengejekku dengan Ryeowook _ahjussi_!? Dia memang sepupuku, tapi dia bukan pacarku!" gerutu Dalma saking kesalnya. Namun tak lama, ia mulai merenung. "Tapi, dulu ia pernah berjasa padaku. Sangat berjasa, bahkan aku tidak mungkin selamat dalam kejadian itu jika ia tidak datang..." lirih Dalma. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia berterimakasih dengan orang yang ia panggil ' _ahjussi_ ' tersebut. Kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu membuatnya harus mengalami luka ringan di lengan kirinya.

* * *

"Tolong! Tolong aku!" seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun berteriak dari jendela kamarnya. Asap hitam mengepul keluar dari dalam kamar gadis itu. Semua orang yang berada di bawah gedung tempat gadis itu tinggal pun menjadi panik. Karena hanya gadis itu saja yang belum keluar apartemen. "Ibu! Ayah!" seru gadis itu yang terus-menerus memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

Asap api yang semakin mengepul membuat gadis itu harus menghirupnya. Ibu dari gadis itu hanya bisa menatap anaknya sambil ikut berteriak juga. Tak lama, asap itu telah memenuhi paru-paru si gadis dan akhirnya ia pingsan. Sang ibu menjadi tambah panik dan ia terus berdoa demi keselamatan anaknya. Sayangnya, lantai 12 yang ditempati anak itu mulai rapuh plafonnya karena api telah melahap seluruh isi ruangan itu termasuk plafon kamarnya. Semua orang yang selamat dari kebakaran apartemen yang mereka tinggali menjadi tambah panik ketika terdengar ledakan kecil dari kamar gadis tersebut. Ternyata ada plafon yang terjatuh.

Gadis kecil itu tergeletak lemah di lantai kamarnya yang mulai ikut terbakar. Hawanya panas, namun anak itu masih tetap dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Sampai akhirnya, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun datang menuju kamarnya dengan berlari. Sebenarnya hanya dia dan gadis kecil itu yang belum keluar, namun karena tubuhnya yang terbilang pendek dan kecil, orang-orang tidak menyadari keberadaannya. "Dalma!" seru anak laki-laki itu memanggil nama si gadis kecil. Kemudian dengan nekatnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar yang terbakar api tersebut. Lalu ia menemukan Dalma yang pingsan dibawah jendela kamarnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, anak laki-laki itu menggendong Dalma di punggungnya. Namun sayangnya, plafon kamar itu kembali roboh dan membuat anak laki-laki ini menjadi takut.

Detik-detik ketika kayu yang menopang langit-lagit kamar akan jatuh, anak laki-laki itu dengan cepat langsung berlari keluar kamar. Ia berhasil menyelamatkan Dalma, namun sayangnya, lengan kiri Dalma tergores oleh kayu yang jatuh tersebut hingga menyebabkan luka gores yang cukup panjang, kira-kira 25 cm panjangnya. Ryeowook, nama anak laki-laki itupun langsung terkejut dan ia mempercepat larinya.

* * *

Dalma kembali membuka matanya setelah ia memejamkan matanya beberapa menit. Ia sadar, kini hanya Ryeowook-lah satu-satunya pria yang telah berjasa padanya. Ia tak habis pikir, jika pada saat kebakaran itu terjadi ia tak diselamatkan oleh Ryeowook, mungkin sekarang tempatnya ada di pemakaman(?). Kedua orangtua Dalma pun telah lama meninggal dunia karena sakit. Ryeowook pun sudah lama tinggal sendiri karena orangtuanya yang telah bercerai.

" _Ahjussi!_ " seru Dalma memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan ' _ahjussi_ ' dari jauh sambil berlari. Ryeowook yang sedaritadi duduk menunggu di bawah pohon maple hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Setelah Dalma sampai ke tempatnya, Ryeowook langsung menjitak kepala Dalma. "Dasar tidak sopan! Umur kita hanya selisih 5 tahun tapi kau menyebutku seperti itu!?" omel Ryeowook. Dalma yang menerima jitakan dari Ryeowook hanya bisa meringis.

"Panggil aku ' _oppa_ '!" bentak Ryeowook.

"Baik, _ah.._ "

" _Oppa!_ " potong Ryeowook langsung.

"Iya, _oppa!_ " teriak Dalma di depan wajah Ryeowook. Kemudian Dalma tersenyum. Ryeowook hanya bergumam kesal.

Ternyata yang benar saja, ada seikat bunga matahari yang tergeletak di samping Ryeowook. Dalma menengok dan memperhatikan bunga itu.

"Eh, untuk apa kau bawa itu?" tanya Dalma.

"Ini." Ryeowook mengambil dan menyerahkan bunga matahari itu kepada Dalma. "Tadi pagi aku menemukannya di depan kamar apartemenku, aku pikir bunga ini salah kirim. Tapi saat aku perhatikan kembali, tidak ada satupun kertas atau apapun yang tertempel di bunga ini. Lalu aku meminta bantuan pada Donghae _hyung_ dan dia bilang lebih baik aku memberikan bunga ini padamu." Jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar. Dalma hanya bergumam saja, kemudian gadis itu mengambil bunga matahari itu dari tangan Ryeowook. "Lalu, bunga ini harus kuapakan, _oppa?_ " tanya Dalma.

"Hm... entahlah, untuk saat ini aku serahkan dulu padamu. Anggap saja bunga ini hadiah dariku. Jika teman-temanmu masih mengejekmu lagi, lempar saja mereka dengan bunga ini." Jawab Ryeowook. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang, ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Sip, _oppa!_ " seru Dalma sambil hormat. "Atau harus aku panggil... _ahjussi._ " Dalma pun terkekeh. Ryeowook dengan kesalnya kembali menjitak kepala Dalma. " _Oppa!_ " tegur Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Iya... aku minta maaf." ucap Dalma sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. "Oh, iya. Sweater itu sangat cocok denganmu." Puji Dalma terhadap sweater yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Kemudian Dalma pergi membawa bunga matahari pemberian dari sepupunya tersebut. Setelah itu, Ryeowook kembali berjalan keluar dari halaman kampus Dalma.

* * *

"Kau yakin hari ini kita harus berangkat?" tanya Eunhyuk ketika sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Donghae mengangguk mantap. "Ya, lagipula Ryeowook sendiri yang mengajak kita." Jawabnya. Eunhyuk hanya bergumam sambil melipat-lipat beberapa potong pakaiannya. Setelah ia memasukkan pakaiannya tersebut ke dalam koper, Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae dan duduk disampingnya. Donghae terlihat sedang memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam ransel besarnya.

"Donghae." Panggil Eunhyuk

"Hm?" sahut Donghae.

"Menurutku ini..."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau aku bawa _handycame_ ini?" potong Donghae sembari menoleh melihat Eunhyuk dengan _handycame_ di tangannya.

" _Aish!_ Aku belum selesai bicara!" seru Eunhyuk yang kesal.

"O-ohh..." mulut Donghae membulat. "Hehe, maafkan aku." Ucap Donghae kemudian. Lalu ia memasukkan _handycame_ tersebut ke dalam ranselnya. Eunhyuk mendengus kesal. "Apakah kita tidak terlalu cepat pergi seperti ini? Kau baru saja sampai kesini dua hari yang lalu, masa kau harus kembali ke Seoul lagi!?"

"Hei, Hyukkie _..._ dengarkan aku. Ryeowook sudah lama tinggal sendiri karena kedua orangtuanya bercerai 5 tahun yang lalu dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri. Menurutnya, sih, dia akan lebih mandiri bila ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri." Jelas Donghae singkat. Eunhyuk, pria berumur 26 tahun tersebut sepertinya masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud Donghae sebenarnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ya... aku sebenarnya kasihan padanya. Aku ingin menemaninya, bahkan saat aku mau pergi kesini, aku masih bisa melihat airmata yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya ketika aku baru berangkat dari stasiun."

"Oh, Ryeongie yang malang... dia pasti merasa sangat kesepian." Lirih Eunhyuk yang luluh dengan cerita Donghae tersebut.

"Makanya untuk itu, kita harus kembali ke Seoul." Tukas Donghae.

"Tapi, apakah kita juga tidak akan merepotkannya? Kau pasti sudah membuat banyak beban untuknya."

"Eh... benar juga. Ah, tapi kalau kau mau, aku punya ide yang sangat bagus."

"Ide? Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae dalam-dalam. Sambil tersenyum, Donghae menjentikkan jarinya.

"Kita akan tinggal di Seoul dan bekerja di tempat Ryeowook bekerja."

"Apa!? Kau gila, Donghae! Sungguh!"

"Hei, ayolah... disana juga ada bunga matahari yang sedang mekar. Aku bisa membayangkan jika aku, kau, dan Ryeowook akan berlari-larian sambil tertawa senang. Apalagi kita bisa bermain bersama di taman saat sore hari."

"Hm... kedengarannya menyenangkan..." ucap Eunhyuk sembari meletakkan jari telunjuk di dagunya.

"Jadi, kau setuju _Hyukkie?_ "

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan yakin.

* * *

Seorang pria bermata sipit dan berambut hitam legam terlihat sedang berjalan mendatangi salah satu ruang di apartemen sambil membawa _long coat_ yang dipinjamkan untuknya. Yesung, nama pria itu. Ia bermaksud ingin mengembalikan _long coat_ milik Ryeowook langsung ke apartemennya. Dengan mantap, Yesung terus berjalan sambil menaruh harap akan sesuatu. _"Semoga ia menerimanya dengan senang."_ Pikirnya.

Ketika ia sampai di depan ruangan Ryeowook, Yesung mengatur napasnya. Kemudian dengan berani, ia mulai mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut.

 _Tok, tok, tok..  
_

"Hm? Tidak ada jawaban." Kata Yesung pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengetuk kembali.

 _Tok, tok, tok..  
_

"Apa tidak ada orang di dalam, ya?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ia sangat yakin bahwa ruang apartemen dengan nomor 216 ini adalah ruangan Ryeowook. Itu dikarenakan saat mereka masih berpacaran, Yesung sering datang membawa _CD_ film-film drama untuk ditonton bersama atau membawa buku-buku koleksinya berupa novel yang... yah.. lumayan tebal untuk ukuran sebuah novel.

Yesung semakin tidak sabar untuk membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke ruangan Ryeowook. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya Ryeowook ketika ia datang bersama _long coat_ coklat itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, Yesung hanya bisa menahan sabar sambil terus mengetuk pintu. "Aduh... padahal hari ini aku ingin menemuinya dan mengatakan terimakasih. Itu saja..." kata Yesung. Merasa terganggu, salah satu tetangga yang memiliki ruangan apartemen di sebelah ruangan Ryeowook pun langsung keluar dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi.

"Tuan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya seorang tetangga tersebut. Ia adalah seorang _ahjumma.  
_

"Ah, ini... aku ingin menemui temanku, tapi dia daritadi tidak keluar. Padahal aku sudah mengetuk pintunya. Kira-kira apa dia ada di dalam?" tanya Yesung.

"Oh, Ryeowook... iya, dia ada di dalam." Jawab _ahjumma_ itu. "Biasanya disaat seperti ini Ryeowook memang tak pernah keluar. Mungkin dia sedang tidur siang." Sambungnya. Yesung bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dan lagipula, tuan. Untuk apa kau mengetuk pintu? Disitu 'kan, ada bel." _Ahjumma_ itu menunjuk ada sebuah bel di samping pintu ruangan Ryeowook. Yesung terkejut dan kemudian ia mengangguk paham. _"Bodohnya aku!"_ batinnya.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ yang sedang menikmati tidur siangnya tiba-tiba harus menggerutu kesal karena bel ruangannya berbunyi terus-menerus. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu meskipun pakaian yang ia pakai hanya celana _boxer_ merah dan kaos putih.  
 _Cklek!_ Pintu terbuka lebar. Ryeowook menguap malas di depan seorang _namja_ yang sedaritadi menunggu pintunya untuk dibuka.

"Untuk apa kau... eh, Y-Yesung _ssi!?_ " Ryeowook terkejut dan pipinya langsung merona karena malu. Kemudian dengan cepat ia mengucek matanya dan bertingkah seperti biasa. Yesung hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan 'mantan'nya tersebut.

"Ini, aku membawa _long coat-_ mu." Yesung menunjukkan _long coat_ milik Ryeowook yang ia bawa. Ryeowook pun segera merebut _long coat_ miliknya tersebut.

"Um, ya, terimakasih sudah mengembalikannya. Sekarang kau boleh pergi, _hyung._ " ucap Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu. Namun, dengan cepat pula Yesung mencegahnya. "Apa kau keberatan jika aku masuk? Aku kedinginan karena sedaritadi menunggumu diluar." Keluh Yesung. Ia masih menggenggam lengan Ryeowook.

"Ma... masuk? Mau apa kau, _hyung?_ "

"Ayolah, aku hanya ingin mengunjungimu. Itu saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam, kok."

" _Aish,_ sudahlah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja, _hyung._ Nanti kalau Jongjin mencarimu bagaimana?"

"Dia hari ini masih di kampus."

"Ah, iya. Bagaimana dengan _coffee shop-_ mu? Apa kau tidak mau menjaganya?"

"Ryeowook, apa kau mengusirku? Anggap saja aku ini temanmu, bukan _namjachingu-_ mu lagi!" seru Yesung. Ryeowook langsung terkejut dan tertegun setelah mendengar Yesung yang seperti ingin memaksanya untuk membiarkan Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan berat hati, Ryeowook pun mengizinkannya.

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau, _hyung._ Tapi ingat, ya? Jangan buat aku repot karenamu." Kata Ryeowook dengan malas.

"Nah, begitu, dong." Ucap Yesung. Dengan santainya, pria berambut hitam legam itupun masuk tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi dari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menggantung _long coat-_ nya di gantungan tiang belakang pintu ruangannya. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu, disana ia melihat Yesung yang sedang duduk diam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Sepertinya Yesung benar-benar memegang perkataan Ryeowook kalau ia tidak boleh membuat Ryeowook kerepotan karenanya. Tapi tetap saja, sebagai seorang tamu, Yesung tetap mendapatkan perlakuan layaknya seorang tamu dengan sajian coklat panas di meja. Ketika Yesung sedang menikmati coklat panas, ia langsung terkejut melihat Ryeowook yang sedang duduk diam dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong padanya. Merasa agak tidak nyaman, Yesung menaruh mug berisi coklat panas itu perlahan ke meja. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Yesung kemudian. Namun, pertanyaan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan kepala saja.

"Wookie..." panggil Yesung sembari mengayunkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Ryeowook. "Wookie!" panggil Yesung agak keras. Tetapi Ryeowook hanya memasang muka dengan ekspresi "aku menyesal".

Ryeowook terkejut ketika Yesung meniup wajahnya. "Duh! Kamu ini kenapa, sih, _hyung?!_ " pekik Ryeowook. Yesung menatapnya, itu cukup membuat setetes keringat Ryeowook mengalir. "Habisnya... kau bengong melihatku." Jawab Yesung. Kemudian, pria berambut hitam itupun melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya tersebut. Suasana pun kembali sunyi.

"Kau tidak mau pulang?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung yang sedaritadi sedang menikmati coklat panasnya langsung kembali terdiam dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Kau mengusirku." Ucap Yesung. "Kenapa kau mengusirku?" tanya Yesung.

"A-anu... _aish!_ Bukan itu maksudku. Ini sudah siang dan kau malah keluyuran."

"Tenang saja, aku 'kan, pria. Pria harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, kau tahu?"

"Tentu aku tahu!" seru Ryeowook. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau lanjut tidur siang." Ryeowook pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan Yesung menuju kamarnya.

Setelah di dalam kamar, tiba-tiba Ryeowook merasa ada yang janggal pada hatinya. Ia merasa tak enak meninggalkan Yesung begitu saja. Apalagi dengan sikapnya yang seperti tak mengharapkan Yesung untuk mengunjunginya. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Yesung.

" _Hyung,_ maaf aku..."

"Apa kau menerimanya?" tanya Yesung tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan heran.

"Eh, aku menerima apa?" tanya Ryeowook balik. Yesung mendengus. "Ya, Tuhan. Kau benar-benar menerimanya 'kan? Jangan pura-pura."

"Aku tidak tahu apapun! Lagipula apa yang kau maksud itu, _hyung?_ "

" _Haebaragi._ " Jawab Yesung. Kening Ryeowook pun mengerut.

" _Haebaragi,_ yang kukirim ke apartemenmu. Ada dimana bunga itu? Kau menerimanya 'kan?" tanya Yesung.

"Apa!?" seru Ryeowook. "Ja.. jadi, bunga matahari tanpa identitas itu... darimu, Yesung _hyung?!_ "


	5. Chapter 4

**Episode 4: Teman yang Kembali**

Pada siang itu, tampak dua orang _namja_ turun dari kereta setelah mengalami perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari Incheon-Seoul. Namun setelah mereka turun, mereka tidak melihat _namja_ yang 'seharusnya' menjemput mereka disana.

"Ya, ampun... melelahkan sekali." Kata Eunhyuk yang menaruh kopernya di depan kursi tunggu di stasiun.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, Eunhyuk." Usul Donghae. Maka Eunhyuk pun menurut dan ia duduk sambil bersandar. Sementara Donghae masih berdiri sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya, ia sedang mencari nomor kontak milik Ryeowook. setelah ketemu, ia pun menekan tombol ' _call_ ' dan menunggu panggilannya direspon.

"Sedang menelepon siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Donghae, yang awalnya membelakangi Eunhyuk langsung menoleh. Kebetulan siang itu Donghae menggunakan kacamata hitam dan topi bisbolnya, ia terlihat sangat keren.

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk menelepon Ryeowook. Tapi dia belum mengangkatnya sampai sekarang." Jawab Donghae. Eunhyuk terlihat tak mengerti karena menurutnya, Donghae menjawab dengan nada yang cepat dan logatnya pun sangat berbeda. Itu karena Donghae berasal dari Mokpo, kota nelayan. Selain itu, suasana stasiun yang saat itu lumayan ramai membuat Eunhyuk hampir tak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Donghae padanya.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengar dengan jelas." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku sedang menelepon Ryeowook." jawab Donghae kembali.

"Hah? Serius, aku nggak denger!" kali ini Eunhyuk agak berteriak.

"Aku menelepon Ryeowook!" Donghae juga menjawab dengan agak berteriak. Namun, Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan itu cukup membuat Donghae menghela napasnya dengan berat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan kontaknya yang belum tersambung dengan Ryeowook dan mengetik pesan pendek (SMS). Kemudian mengirimnya ke ponsel Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk, yang merasa ada getaran ponsel di saku celananya langsung mengambil ponsel itu dan setelah dilihat, ternyata ada yang mengirim pesan padanya. Dengan santainya, Eunhyuk membuka dan membaca pesan itu.

 ** _From: Donghae  
_**

 ** _Text:  
Aku sedang menelepon Ryeowook dan aku belum menerima telepon balik darinya karena kau terus mengusikku hingga aku mengirim pesan  
bodoh ini untuk memberitahumu dengan JELAS. Kamu ngerti 'kan sekarang? Jadi lain kali, aku mohon pasang kupingmu di tempatnya, ok? ^^_**

Setelah ia tahu kalau SMS itu dari Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung 'ngeh' pada bagian akhir pesan. Sepertinya ia membuat Donghae kesal. Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya Eunhyuk untuk memilih diam. " _Mianhae.._ " ucap Eunhyuk dengan pelan. Namun, sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalanya. Tangan itu mengacak rambut cokelat Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang sedaritadi menunduk langsung terkejut dan anehnya, setelah ia mendongak untuk melihat si Pemilik tangan alias Donghae, tangan itu enggan lepas dari kepalanya. Donghae tersenyum tipis pada Eunhyuk.

 _DEG!_

Eunhyuk merasakan detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat. Ia hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap Donghae. Donghae merasa ada yang aneh pada Eunhyuk kali ini, tak lama ia pun melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Eunhyuk. Kemudian Donghae mulai mengutak-atik ponsel dan menghubungi Ryeowook kembali. Sambil menunggu respon, Donghae pun duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua pun saling diam.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. Donghae menoleh dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di telinganya.

"Hm..." Donghae menggeleng. Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Lebih baik kita langsung ke apartemennya saja." Usul Eunhyuk. "Lagipula, kalau kita terus-terusan disini, sampai malam pun tidak akan ada yang menjemput kita." Sambung Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh kembali dan menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Oh, kau benar juga. Untuk apa aku meneleponnya? Hahaha..." Donghae terkekeh. Bodoh, pikirnya.

Kemudian, Donghae menonaktifkan ponselnya dan menaruh kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya. Donghae pun beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk. Setelah tas mereka bawa kembali, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera mencari taksi untuk pergi ke suatu daerah dimana apartemen Ryeowook berada.

* * *

Lee Sungmin, pemilik dari kafe kue yang bernama " _Sun Cafe_ " terlihat sedang mengelap salah satu meja pelanggannya saat kafe masih sepi. Ia mengambil waktu yang tepat untuk membereskan meja-meja dan cucian yang kotor. Apalagi ia mengerjakannya dengan cepat, itu karena ada dua orang pria yang selalu membantunya. Yaitu, Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyunnie!" panggil Sungmin yang agak berteriak karena orang yang dipanggilnya sedang mengelap piring dan tempatnya agak terpisah jauh dari Sungmin.

" _Ne, chagi!_ " sahut Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia berlari dan disambut oleh geraman Sungmin. "Dasar tidak tahu malu! Jangan sebut aku seperti itu." tegur Sungmin dengan kesalnya. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengarnya. Satu cubitan keras di pinggang pun diterima oleh Kyuhyun. " _Awh!_ " seru Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tertawa makanya, tidak ada yang lucu."

"Ma.. maaf.. lagipula ada apa kau memanggilku?"

"Tolong kau bantu aku bereskan meja yang disebelah sana." Sungmin menunjuk meja yang berada di pojok. Kyuhyun menoleh dan ia mengangguk paham.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi dimana Ryeonggu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nah, itu dia masalahnya. Aku sedaritadi tak melihatnya, kemana dia?"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku yang cari." Kata Kyuhyun. Kemudian Sungmin mengangguk setuju dan Kyuhyun pun segera berlari kecil mencari Ryeowook.

Memang benar, dari pagi hari saat kafe buka sampai saat ini Ryeowook tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Dia memang datang ke kafe, tapi saat jam istirahat makan siang Ryeowook seolah 'menghilang' dan entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tetapi, seorang pria imut terlihat berada di halaman belakang kafe. Ia terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang untuk meminta maaf.

" _Hyung,_ aku minta maaf..." ucap pria itu membuka percakapan.

 _"Sudahlah tak mengapa, lagipula aku saja yang bodoh hahaha."_ Balas orang yang menerima teleponnya. _  
_

"Tapi, itukan sama saja artinya."

 _"Arti apa?"  
_

"Maksudku.. aku tidak menghargaimu sama sekali."

 _"Hahahaha... begitukah?"  
_

"Iya, tapi 'kan..."

 _"Lupakan saja."  
_

"Lupakan?"

 _"Yap, lupakan. Mungkin lain kali aku akan memberimu yang lebih baik daripada yang waktu itu."  
_

"Oh, aku rasa tidak perlu, _hyung._ "

 _"Apa kau menolakku? Aish... kemarin siang kau menolakku untuk datang ke apartemenmu. Sekarang kau mau menolak pemberianku, lagi?"_ kali ini terdengar suara protes dari orang tersebut.

"Um, maksudku bukan begitu..."

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menemukan pria itu. Pria yang sedang menelepon, Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook yang sedang berjongkok sambil bersandar pada dinding kafe. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hei." Panggil Kyuhyun sembari mencolek bahu Ryeowook sebelah kiri.

"Eh, Kyu!" sahut Ryeowook dengan kagetnya. "Um, _hyung_ maaf... aku ada urusan mendadak. Sampai ketemu nanti." Kata Ryeowook menyambung kegiatan meneleponnya sejenak. Setelah itu, hubungan telepon terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook. Kini ia bangkit dan sekarang berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kami sedang bersih-bersih dan kau malah berjongkok disini. Enak sekali dan hey... siapa yang kau telepon itu?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ah, bohong sekali kau."

"Aku serius!"

"Hmm... ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh, iya, Sungmin _hyung_ tadi juga sedang mencarimu dan ia sekarang terlihat lelah bekerja sendirian. Cepatlah kembali."

"I-iya, Kyu."

Kyuhyun pun beranjak dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke dalam kafe. Ryeowook yang sedaritadi masih berdiri diam di tempat hanya bisa menatap layar ponselnya. Ia berpikir, mengapa ia menerima telepon dari orang itu? Padahal sejak Ryeowook putus hubungan dengan orang itu, Ryeowook mengucapkan janji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menghubungi pria berambut hitam legam bernama Yesung itu. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir untuk menghapus nomor kontaknya. Namun begitulah Ryeowook, ia tak bisa menekan tombol ' _clear_ ' untuk nomor tersebut dan ia lebih memilih untuk melempar ponselnya tersebut sampai membentur dinding. Tetapi untungnya, ponsel tersebut telah memiliki desain khusus sehingga tak mudah hancur ketika dibanting sekeras apapun.

Setelah sampai ketempat Sungmin yang sedang menata ulang kursi-kursi kafe, Ryeowook langsung membantu Sungmin mengepel dan membuang sampah. Sampai pukul menunjukkan 02:30 p.m, mereka akhirnya berhasil membersihkan seluruh isi kafe.

"Ini, untuk kalian." Sungmin melempar satu per satu kaleng minuman dingin kepada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun, saat ini mereka masih berada di kafe. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat lelah. Terutama Kyuhyun, akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengeluhkan pipinya yang tembem dan Kyuhyun pikir itu semua karena ia tidak mau diet dan melakukan apapun yang ia sukai. Salah satu contohnya, makan.

"Kyu, kamu itu nggak perlu diet, tahu." Kata Sungmin saat Kyuhyun selesai berbicara tentang berat badannya yang naik 2 kg.

"Iya, menurutku dua kilo itu masih tergolong angka yang kecil. Akupun yang ingin menaikkan berat badanku walaupun hanya satu kilo saja susah." Celoteh Ryeowook. Karena Ryeowook yang memiliki postur tubuh yang terbilang 'kecil' dibandingkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, maka Ryeowook ingin sekali memuji Kyuhyun dengan kata. "Harusnya kamu bersyukur!"

"Tapi, apa benar aku tidak perlu diet?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"NGGAK PERLU!" Ryeowook dan Sungmin berteriak kompak. Lebih tepatnya, berteriak dalam emosi.

"Jangan berteriak di telingaku..."

"Habisnya..." Sungmin meneguk minumannya. "Ah, aku baru ingat. Kita mendapat undangan untuk pesta soju di kedai Jungsoo _ahjussi_."

" _Jinjjayo,_ Sungminnie?"

"Iya, aku serius. Lagipula Jungsoo _ahjussi_ sangat senang dengan pencapaiannya selama dua tahun ini. Kalian tahu, dia berhasil membuka lima cabang kedainya sekaligus dalam seminggu." Jelas Sungmin.

"Woahh... itu hebat." Puji Ryeowook. "Sungmin _hyung,_ ayo kita pergi ke kedai Jungsoo _ahjussi_." Ajak Ryeowook senang sambil menarik-narik lengan Sungmin. Sungmin terkekeh dan ia menjelaskan kembali. "Ryeongie... pesta itu akan diadakan nanti malam. Bukan sekarang kkk..."

"A-apa!? Padahal aku ingin..." keluh Ryeowook. Sebagai seorang peminum, Ryeowook mengaku bahwa beberapa minggu ini ia tidak pernah meminum soju lagi. Itu karena Donghae yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti minum-minum.

"Eh, aku heran, deh. Masa Jungsoo _ahjussi_ umurnya sudah 29 tahun? Kupikir ia masih 20-an." Celetuk Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia meneguk minumannya.

"Ya, aku juga sependapat denganmu. Kira-kira apa rahasianya, ya? Mengapa ia bisa awet muda seperti itu? Kkk... mungkin dia salah menuliskan tahun lahir di akta kelahirannya." Timpal Sungmin, lalu ia tertawa.

" _Aigo,_ untuk apa kalian membicarakan _ahjussi_ seperti itu? Seharusnya kalian menyebutnya dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Lagipula umur kita tidak jauh berbeda dengan Jungsoo _ahjussi._ " Kata Ryeowook.

"Halah, kamu pun menyebutnya dengan sebutan ' _ahjussi_ '!" ketus Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hampir bersamaan.

"Hehe.. begitukah? Maafkan aku." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

* * *

 _Tok, tok, tok...  
_

"Hae... apa kau tidak salah ruang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan bingungnya ketika Donghae mengetuk pintu ruang apartemen yang diyakini sebagai rumah Ryeowook.

"Iya, aku yakin. Bahkan aku sangat hafal dengan pintu ruang ini." Jawab Donghae sambil melihat ke lubang kunci. Mungkin Ryeowook memang ada di rumahnya tetapi ia malas membukakan pintu karena Ryeowook pasti menganggap Donghae dan Eunhyuk adalah Yesung, pikirnya (panjang amat :v).

 _Tok, tok, tok...  
_

" _Aish..._ kemana dia ini!? Harusnya malam ini dia sudah pulang..." keluh Donghae.

"Donghae..." panggil Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pundak Donghae.

"Hm?" sahut Donghae.

"Itu... ada bel 'kan?"

 _Plak!_ Donghae menepuk jidatnya dengan keras. "Aku lupa hehe.." ucap Donghae yang mulai menyengir.

Donghae pun memencet bel itu. Mungkin Ryeowook sedang tertidur, seperti biasa. Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dan pintu masih belum terbuka.

"Aduh... aku capek, nih." Keluh Eunhyuk yang mulai kewalahan membawa tas dan kopernya.

"Sabar dikit, napa!?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Hae... ini berat."

"Ahh... malasnya." Ucap Donghae, kemudian ia berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu bercat putih polos dengan papan bertuliskan " _Giraffe's House_ ". Eunhyuk lebih memilih untuk duduk dan bersandaran pada dinding krem polos di samping pintu ruang apartemen tersebut. Namun tak disangka, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu tempat Donghae bersandar yang terbuka dan Donghae...

 _Bruk!  
_

"Aduh..."

"Donghae!" pekik Eunhyuk saat ia melihat Donghae terjatuh ke belakang.

"Ya Tuhan..." lirih Donghae sambil mengusap pinggulnya yang sakit. Bahkan Donghae sampai menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Donghae-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memegang pundak Donghae. _"Tidak apa-apa, ndasmu!? Kau pikir jatuh dengan pinggul duluan yang menyentuh lantai rasanya tidak sakit?"_ gerutu Donghae. Ia merasa agak kesal dengan Eunhyuk yang menanyakan 'tidak apa-apa' tersebut padanya.

"Biar kubantu kau berdiri." ucap Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia mulai mengangkat lengan Donghae.

"Ja-jangan dulu..." ucap Donghae.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tidak lihat?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Lihat? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa."

"Kita sudah masuk ke rumah Ryeowook, bodoh!"

"Hah!?"

* * *

"Sampai ketemu besok!"

"Iya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai malam ini kau tidur dalam keadaan mabuk." Ucap Park Jungsoo memberi nasihat kepada tiga orang pria yang baru saja menikmati pesta soju di kedainya. Senyumnya merekah ketika ia melihat para pria itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Baik, _ahjussi..._ " balas ketiga pria tersebut hampir bersamaan. Kemudian, ketiga pria itu (Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun) berbalik badan dan berjalan bersama dalam kegelapan malam yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu gedung di pinggir jalan.

" _Chingu-ya,_ aku rasa malam ini akan turun hujan." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

" _Jinjjayo?_ " tanya Sungmin.

"Hm.. malam ini kelihatannya mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memandang langit malam yang sedang tidak ada bintang. Ryeowook dan Sungmin pun ikut memandangi langit.

"Ya ampun, padahal aku tidak bawa payung..." lirih Ryeowook.

"Di ramalan cuaca, katanya hari ini akan selalu cerah." Kata Sungmin.

"Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu benar?" tanya Ryeowook. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. "Hm.. jangan terlalu percaya padaku hehe..." ucap Kyuhyun lagi.

"Oh, astaga! Aku hampir lupa. Malam ini aku harus pulang lebih awal, Sungjin meneleponku."

"Nah, iya... aku juga harus pulang cepat. Aku tidak bisa keluar malam lebih lama. Saat ini orangtuaku selalu _over protecktive_ padaku."

"Eh? Jadi kalian benar-benar mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Iya, Wookie. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama jalan seperti ini. Aku harus ke halte, sampai jumpa besok!" Sungmin berlari.

"Eh, tunggu aku!" Kemudian Kyuhyun pun ikut berlari dibelakangnya.

Jadilah, Ryeowook yang berjalan sendirian sekarang. Ia terus berjalan sambil sesekali memandang langit malam yang benar-benar tidak ada bintangnya.

 _"Kurasa malam ini akan hujan."_ Batinnya. Ia merasa bahwa ucapan Kyuhyun soal hujan pasti akan terjadi. Namun Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk bersantai dan berjalan dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba, setetes air terjatuh ke hidungnya. Langkah Ryeowook pun terhenti sejenak. Ia menengok ke langit, ternyata gerimis. Rintik-rintik air jatuh menimpa wajahnya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati setiap tetes air yang jatuh. Sejuk, pikirnya.

 _Bress..._

"Yak, hujan!" seru Ryeowook. Matanya pun terbuka kembali dan ia pun mempercepat langkahnya. Sialnya, malam itu ia sama sekali tidak membawa payung. Jadilah ia berlari kecil mencari halte bus terdekat. Ketika ia sampai di sekitar lampu lalu lintas, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena lampu masih berwarna hijau dan banyak kendaraan yang masih berlalu-lalang.

"Dinginnya..." Ryeowook mengusap-usap bahunya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian ia meniupnya. Seakan itu bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuknya. Hari semakin malam dan hujan pun semakin deras, jaket yang ia kenakan juga basah. Sangat basah. Namun, dari kejauhan ia melihat sebuah mobil MPV silver yang melaju mendekat padanya. Awalnya Ryeowook berpikir kalau mobil itu hanya ingin parkir saja. Tetapi, dugaannya salah.

"Wookie, ayo masuk!" seru Yesung ketika pintu mobil itu dibukanya.

"Y-Yesung, _hyung?_ "

"Sudahlah, masuk dulu. Hujannya tambah deras nanti."

"I..iya, baiklah."

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam mobil Yesung, kemudian mobil pun kembali melaju. Ia duduk tepat di samping Yesung.

"Jadi, kenapa kau berjalan sendirian di tengah hujan seperti ini?" tanya Yesung tanpa menoleh sama sekali. Tatapannya lurus ke depan.

"Seingatku, di berita ramalan cuaca tadi sore diberitahukan kalau hari ini akan selalu cerah dan kemungkinan hujan hanya sepuluh persen." Jawab Ryeowook dengan gugup.

"Hanya itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, coba ceritakan."

"Begini, tadi aku dan teman-temanku yang bekerja di kafe hadir di acara makan malam dari Jungsoo _ahjussi._ Saat perjalanan pulang, dua orang temanku harus pergi cepat karena ada keperluan. Jadilah aku berjalan sendirian dan tanpa aku ketahui, ternyata langsung hujan. Padahal di berita ramalan cuaca tidak ada penjelasan kalau malam ini akan turun hujan. Jadi aku tidak membawa payung."

"Ckck dasar, setidaknya kamu sedikit peka dengan keadaan sekitar."

"Ya aku 'kan mana tahu."

"Haha.. judes sekali. Kau ternyata tidak pernah berubah."

"A-apa?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Yesung menoleh sekilas dan terkekeh.

"Iya, itu benar. Kau tidak pernah berubah. Kau tetaplah seperti ini, dari dulu. Sifatmu yang terkadang polos, judes, mudah tersinggung, pemarah..."

"Aku bukan pemarah!"

"Nah, kan. Baru saja aku bilang pemarah kau langsung marah sungguhan hahaha.."

"Hmph!" Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menoleh ke sisi lain. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya. Sementara hujan masih belum reda, Yesung terus memfokuskan pandangannya sambil menyetir. Mereka berdua saling diam, tak ada satupun yang memulai percakapan kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mobil MPV itu telah tiba di depan apartemen Ryeowook. Ryeowook membuka pintu mobil dan kemudian ia keluar dari mobil tersebut. Hujan pun sepertinya telah reda, tetapi Ryeowook masih dalam keadaan basah.

" _Gomawo._ "

" _Nde, gwaenchanayo..._ " ucap Yesung sembari menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Mobil pun melaju kembali, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri di tempat parkir apartemen.

"Ya ampun... aku harus cepat-cepat mandi." Ryeowook berlari kecil menuju kamar apartemennya. Setelah ia sampai di depan pintu ruang apartemennya, ia membuka pintu itu. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri rumahnya, namun ia terlihat sedikit menemukan ada yang 'janggal' dengan rumahnya tersebut. Ia melihat ada dua pasang sepatu yang diletakkan di bawah rak sepatunya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa sepatu-sepatu itu bukan miliknya. Lalu, siapa yang punya sepatu ini?

Setelah ia menemukan sepatu itu, ia membawa salah satu sepatu yang berwarna merah marun menuju kamarnya.

 _Cklek!  
_

"Argh!"

"Huwaaa! Maling!" teriak Ryeowook sembari melempar sepatu yang dibawanya ke arah orang yang menempati kamarnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?! I-ni tidak sopan, tahu!" pekik Lee Hyukjae sambil menutup setengah tubuhnya dengan kaos cokelat yang akan dipakainya. Ryeowook menemukan dirinya dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Apa? Kau menyebutku tanpa sebutan ' _hyung_ '. Dasar tidak sopan!"

"Kenapa kamu yang nyolot, ini kamarku!"

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan!?" seru Donghae, ia datang tiba-tiba dari dapur sambil membawa mangkuk besar yang penuh dengan popcorn. Ryeowook dan

Eunhyuk langsung menatap tajam Donghae.

"Diam kau, Donghae! (Dasar kau, Donghae!)" seru Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bersamaan.

Di ruang tengah, Ryeowook, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk sedang duduk bersama. Mereka duduk dalam diam, tak ada satupun yang berani angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kapan kalian datang? Mengapa tak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu?" Ucap Ryeowook sembari melipat kakinya seperti sedang menginterogasi. Sebelumnya, Ryeowook telah membersihkan dirinya yang basah saat terkena hujan.

"Maaf, sebelumnya aku ingin menghubungimu. Tapi Eunhyuk bilang, lebih baik langsung ke apartemenmu saja. Karena kalau kami menunggumu menjemput, sampai malam pun kau tidak akan datang." Jelas Donghae.

"Hanya itu?"

"Oh, bukan. Kami juga datang karena kami pikir itu akan menjadi 'kejutan' yang menyenangkan." Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang bicara.

"Kejutan?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Maafkan, kami..." Donghae dan Eunhyuk menunduk.

"Hm... baiklah, kalian boleh tinggal disini dulu. Tapi, apakah kalian akan pergi lagi?"

"Tidak, aku dan Eunhyuk akan menetap disini sampai bulan satu, dua, tiga..."

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah berhitung!?" pekik Eunhyuk sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahu. Kita mau menetap disini berapa lama?"

"Terserah."

"Kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Oh, maaf... izinkan kami tinggal disini sampai akhir tahun nanti. Bolehkah?"

"Hmm..." Ryeowook menyandar di sofa dengan lengan yang disilangkan, matanya terpejam. "Baiklah, boleh. Tapi apa alasan kalian untuk tinggal bersamaku?"

"Kau ini 'kan sudah lama tinggal sendiri dan aku pun ingin menemanimu bersama dengan Eunhyuk. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat menemanimu, itu saja." Jelas Donghae.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ryeowook. Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun mengangguk bersamaan.

"Oh iya, kami juga akan ikut bekerja di kafemu."

"A-apa!?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Episode 5: WINE**

"Sungmin _hyung!_ " sapa Ryeowook di muka pintu ketika kafe baru saja dibuka. Ia berjalan dengan dua orang di belakangnya

"Eh, Ryeongie... tumben kau tidak telat." Sungmin menoleh ketika ia sedang mengelap meja kafe.

" _Ish,_ masih untung aku datang, habisnya aku tadi pagi mendengar mereka berteriak di depan kamarku."

"Huh? Mereka siapa?" tanya Sungmin, ia pun menghentikan kegiatan bersih-bersihnya tersebut.

"Mereka, teman-temanku." Ryeowook menunjukkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ selamat datang di ' _Sun Cafe_ '." Sambut ramah Sungmin lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk hampir bersamaan, mereka membalas senyuman Sungmin.

"Ayo, silahkan duduk dulu." Sungmin mempersilahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk untuk duduk di meja yang telah disiapkannya. Setelah mereka duduk, kecuali Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan teh, mereka berbincang.

"Jadi, kalian teman Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin mengawali percakapan.

"Iya, kami datang dari Incheon." Jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ohh begitu rupanya kkk... bisakah kalian memberitahukan nama kalian?"

"Hm.. aku Lee Donghae dan ini Lee Hyukjae. Namun kau bisa memanggilnya Eunhyuk."

"Halo." Eunhyuk berjabat tangan dengan Sungmin. "Aku Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku adalah pemilik kafe ini. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal." Ucap Eunhyuk ramah disertai senyumannya.

"Lalu kalian kesini karena apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Begini, kami sebenarnya ingin tinggal menetap disini, bersama dengan Ryeowook. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa harus terus-menerus meminta bantuan pada Ryeowook. Jadi izinkan kami untuk..."

"Bekerja?" potong Sungmin seketika. Donghae pun tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam. Kemudian, mereka menunduk.

"I-iya, kami ingin bekerja disini. Walaupun itu hanya tugas mencuci, tapi setidaknya itu cukup untuk kami." Sambung Donghae kemudian. Sungmin menatap mereka sambil berpikir. _"Hm, Donghae dan Eunhyuk ya? Sepertinya mereka bersahabat dan sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan grup duo pria di Jepang dulu. Mereka mirip sekali dengan dua orang ini. Donghae tampan, namun Eunhyuk... ah, aku yakin mereka pasti bisa."_ Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. _  
_

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Teh untuk kalian.." ucap Ryeowook saat ia tiba di meja yang ditempati Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae. Ryeowook memberikan dua cangkir teh hangat untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Melihat dua cangkir teh itu, Sungmin bingung bukan main. "Eh, teh buatku nggak ada?" tanyanya. Ryeowook dengan polosnya memeluk nampan yang ia gunakan untuk membawa teh.

"Mereka itu 'kan tamu." Jawab Ryeowook. "Baiklah, kalau begitu... selamat menikmati, ya." Sambung Ryeowook. Kemudian, Ryeowook pun pergi menuju dapur kafe. Sungmin hanya mendengus kesal saat Ryeowook pergi. "Ck, dasar." Ucapnya. Lalu Sungmin menoleh kembali ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya diam, sepertinya mereka berpikir kalau Sungmin itu orangnya galak. Peka dengan tatapan yang diberikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk padanya, Sungmin langsung terkekeh dan tersenyum.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku bukan orang yang kalian bayangkan."

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana? Apakah kau mau memperkerjakan kami?" tagih Donghae.

"Bisakah kalian bernyanyi?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba. Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat agak terkejut dan mereka saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Dan menari? Sedikit?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Tunggu, kau mau kami untuk bekerja seperti apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Aku pikir aku butuh penyanyi kafe. Untuk menghibur pengunjung."

"Begitukah? Aku dan Donghae hanya bisa menyanyikan satu lagu saja. Donghae, apakah kamu ingat lagu yang kita nyanyikan saat SMA?"

"Umm... lagu apa itu?" tanya Donghae saat lengannya disikut oleh Eunhyuk.

"Lagu Jepang itu, lho. Kita pernah satu kelompok dan menciptakan lagu berbahasa Jepang untuk kontes sekolah dulu."

"Oh, iya. Tapi, sepertinya aku lupa."

" _doremifasolasido~_ " ucap Eunhyuk sambil bernyanyi. Ketika Donghae mendengar lantunan lirik yang diucapkan Eunhyuk, ia pun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya perlahan. "Aku ingat." Kata Donghae kemudian.

"Baiklah, ayo Donghae. Kita harus mengembalikan ingatan kita di SMA." Ajak Eunhyuk. Kemudian, Donghae mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun beranjak.

Sungmin terkejut dan mengikuti mereka berdua. Ternyata Donghae dan Eunhyuk berdiri di halaman depan kafe. "Tunggu, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Sungmin. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan ia menjawab. "Tentu saja kami akan bernyanyi dan menari."

"Siap?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae menoleh dan ia menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Donghae balik. Kemudian, Eunhyuk mulai menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Begitu juga dengan Donghae.

* * *

 _[Eunhyuk] Doremifasolasido~_ (suara biola mulai terdengar. Ryeowook keluar kafe untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi.) _  
[Donghae] Hibike Symphony..._

 _[Eunhyuk] Dosilasofamiredo~  
[Donghae] Kimie Symphony..._

 _[D &E] Everyday, Everytime, kasanetekuyooni shiawase kanaderuoto.._

 _[Donghae] You and Me, Harmony, aino Symphony~_

 _[Eunhyuk] Forever Love~_ (entah dari mana asalnya, suara lagu mulai terdengar dan ini cukup membuat Sungmin tercengang.)

 _La La Li La Li Li La~_ (Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai menari.)

 _[Donghae] Hibike Symphony eieno_

 _La La Li La Li Li La~_

 _[Eunhyuk] Kimie Symphony chikauyo_

 _La La Li La Li Li La~_

 _[Donghae] Aino Symphony~_

 _[D &E] I Love You More, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh~ _

_[Eunhyuk] Ima sorani kagayaku kono Star Light  
Harukana tokikoe Shine  
Nanzen nanman koonenkoe bokurani todoku Message_

 _[Donghae] Hey Babe Feel Your Love kono Vibes!_

 _[Eunhyuk] Ima bokukara Can You Feel It kimieto  
Cheunagaru kisekimitai Fantastic Harmony_

 _[Donghae] Soosa meguriaeta kakegaenonai kimito_

 _[Eunhyuk] Sekaiwa kagayaku Beautiful Symphony_

 _[Donghae] (Oh Oh Oh) Everyday, Everytime, kono muneni aio~_

 _[Eunhyuk] (Oh Oh Oh) Kakagete, utauyo, Oh Sing A Song All My Love~_

 _[Donghae] Hibikiau oke-seutora hora syukuhukuno angsangbeuru_

 _[Eunhyuk] Very Very Colorful Music, konosaki With Me~ (Symphony)_

 _[Eunhyuk] Doremifasolasido...  
[D&E] Hibike Symphony~_

 _[Eunhyuk] Dosilasofamiredo...  
[D&E] Kimie Symphony~_

 _[D &E] Everyday, Everytime, kasanetekuyooni shiawase kanaderuoto.._

 _[Eunhyuk] You and Me, Harmony, aino Symphony~_

 _[Eunhyuk] Akio machimachi manacheuno Miss You..  
Haruni kogarete mahuyuno Need You..  
I Want You tzumariwa itzunohimo sobanine..  
Itaidakenanosa You Are Special To Me.._

 _[Donghae] I'm Not Alone, You Are Not Alone, sono muneni aio~_

 _[Eunhyuk] (Oh Oh Oh) bokurawa utauyo, Oh Sing A Song All My Love~_

 _[Donghae] Hibikiau o-keseutora hora syukuhukuno angsangbeuru  
Nagareru Sweet Sweet Music, tsutzumarete zeutto... (Symphony)_

 _[Eunhyuk] Doremifasolasido...  
[D&E] Hibike Symphony~_

 _[Eunhyuk] Dosilasofamiredo...  
[D&E] Kimie Symphony~_

 _[D &E] Everyday, Everytime, kasanetekuyooni shiawase kanaderuoto.._

 _[Eunhyuk] You and Me, Harmony, aino Symphony~_

 _[Donghae] Forever Love_

 _La La Li La Li Li La~_

 _[Donghae] Hibike Symphony eieno_

 _La La Li La Li Li La~_

 _[Eunhyuk] Kimie Symphony chikauyo_

 _La La Li La Li Li La~_

 _[Donghae] Aino Symphony~_

 _[D &E] I Love You More, Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh! _(Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengakhiri gerakan tarian mereka dengan mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dan menutup mata.)

 _Prok, prok, prok!  
_

Suara tepukan tangan memenuhi halaman kafe. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang selesai bernyanyi langsung kaget. Mereka tak menyangka, bahwa ada banyak orang yang datang ke kafe untuk melihat 'pertunjukan' mereka berdua. Sungmin pun tercengang kagum sampai-sampai ia tak mampu menutup mulutnya yang sedaritadi membulat. Ryeowook tersenyum tulus melihat dua orang temannya yang mendapat pujian dari banyak orang.

"Kalian hebat!"

"Itu adalah lagu Jepang yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya!"

"Apakah kalian yang menciptakannya? Itu keren!"

"Aku suka lagunya!" begitulah pujian-pujian yang dilontarkan penonton untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Perasaan senang, bahagia, terharu, malu, semuanya tercampur aduk. Tetapi Eunhyuk lebih menonjolkan perasaan bingungnya terhadap orang-orang itu. Padahal sebelumnya, halaman kafe sangat sepi sampai akhirnya ada seorang anak perempuan dan ibunya yang sengaja lewat dan tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua bernyanyi. Karena tertarik, akhirnya beberapa orang lain mulai berdatangan dan bahkan ada seorang pria ber-jas hitam yang merekam aksi Donghae dan Eunhyuk tersebut dengan kamera ponsel.

Pria itu terlihat sangat tampan. Masih ingat dengan seorang pria yang berkenalan dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di chapt. 3? Pria itu adalah Choi Siwon. Siwon menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan senyum yang dibuat setampan mungkin olehnya.

" _Annyeong._ " Sapanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sekali dengan ramah. "Apakah kalian orang Jepang? Hehehe.. kalian hebat sekali." Puji Siwon.

"Oh, bukan. Itu lagu yang kami ciptakan saat mengikuti kontes sekolah SMA dulu." Jawab Donghae sambil tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Berarti lagu itu sudah lama sekali. Apakah kalian menang di kontes itu?" tanya Siwon.

"Ya... begitulah." Jawab Eunhyuk malu-malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Ohh hehehe... perkenalkan, namaku Choi Siwon."

"Aku Eunhyuk dan ini Donghae." Ucap Eunhyuk. Kemudian Siwon, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk saling berjabat tangan.

Orang-orang yang berdatangan ke kafe langsung memenuhi seluruh meja. Sungmin tersenyum dengan sangat bahagia. Ia tak menyangka bahwa kafenya yang tadi sepi kini penuh dan ramai pengunjung. Dengan senangnya, ia langsung menghampiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk. "Kerja bagus kawan!" seru Sungmin seraya memberi pujian untuk mereka. Sungmin pun berjabat tangan dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Jadi, kami..."

"Boleh bekerja disini!" seru Sungmin memotong ucapan Eunhyuk. Raut wajah Eunhyuk dan Donghae pun berubah. Mereka semua terlihat sangat senang.

"Akhirnya!" teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

* * *

" _Hmhh!_ Kenapa kalian tak pernah cerita kalau kalian itu bisa berbahasa Jepang?" keluh Ryeowook ketika tiga orang pria ini sedang beristirahat di halaman kafe.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan bahasa Jepang, menghafal huruf _kanji_ saja susah!" ketus Eunhyuk, kemudian ia meneguk minuman kaleng yang sebelumnya telah diberikan oleh Ryeowook. Donghae ikut meminum, namun ia langsung memuntahkan minuman tersebut. "Astaga, ini minuman apa!?" tanyanya. Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menoleh. Mereka melihat Donghae yang sedang mengelap mulutnya. Ryeowook memejamkan matanya.

"Sebenarnya... yang kalian minum itu adalah wine." Jawab Ryeowook dengan santai.

"Wine?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat bingung.

"Yap, kalian pikir kalian sedang minum apa?" Ryeowook tertawa.

" _Aish,_ Ryeonggu! Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku 'kan tidak bisa minum minuman seperti ini!" omel Donghae. Lain halnya dengan Eunhyuk yang langsung menangis.

" _Hiks..._ aku telah melanggar sumpahku!" teriak Eunhyuk. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sejak lulus kuliah Eunhyuk telah bersumpah untuk menjadi pria yang hidup dengan normal dan sehat. Untuk itu ia berniat tidak akan pernah minum wine, whiski, ataupun sejenisnya. Termasuk soju, meskipun arak itu mengandung kadar alkohol yang rendah.

Donghae menoleh marah pada Ryeowook. "Ryeowook, semalam kau darimana?" tanyanya. Ryeowook yang sedaritadi tertawa akhirnya diam mendengar pertanyaan Donghae tersebut. "Ehhh... semalam aku ke kedai Jungsoo _ahjussi._ " Jawab Ryeowook akhirnya. Donghae menghela napas. "Yahhh... sepertinya kau sangat mabuk."

"A-apa?" Ryeowook tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, karena aku sudah terlanjur meminum wine ini sebaiknya kau yang habiskan!" ketus Donghae seraya menyodorkan wine kalengan itu kepada Ryeowook.

"Itu, benar. Nah, sekarang kau habiskan!" Eunhyuk juga menyodorkan wine itu kepada Ryeowook.

"Eh, kenapa Eunhyuk _hyung_ juga ikut-ikutan?" tanya Ryeowook bingung. Kemudian ia pun mengambil wine kalengan tersebut dari mereka. "Baiklah jika kalian tak mau menghabiskannya." Kata Ryeowook sambil pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dengan dua kaleng wine di tangannya.

Tak lama, Ryeowook sudah berada di dapur kafe. Kemudian, ia langsung membuang isi kaleng yang berupa wine tersebut ke dalam bak cuci. Setelah itu barulah ia membuang kalengnya ke tempat sampah.

"Ryeowook?" panggil Sungmin ketika ia tiba di dapur kafe.

"Eh, iya _hyung?_ " sahut Ryeowook.

"Bisa kau temui aku di ruang staff? Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan."

"Oh, b-baiklah... nanti aku segera kesana." Kata Ryeowook. Sungmin pun mengangguk sekali dan kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sementara itu, Ryeowook kembali menuju tempat dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk beristirahat.

"Donghae, kau benar. Ternyata di Seoul tempat-tempatnya bagus." Kata Eunhyuk sambil mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke segala penjuru tempat di sekitar kafe. "Kan, sudah aku bilang kau malah tidak percaya." Ucap Donghae seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Oh, iya. Apa kau masih ingat taman yang kuberi lihat di _vidcall-_ ku dengan Ryeowook?" tanya Donghae.

"Masih.." jawab Eunhyuk sembari menoleh ke arah Donghae. Kemudian Eunhyuk menutup ponselnya. Lalu ia ikut duduk di kursi yang terletak di hadapan Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah.." panggil Donghae pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau mau pergi denganku?" tanya Donghae. Ia menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ke taman kota. Ryeowook bilang di taman itu ada hamparan bunga matahari yang luas. Bunga matahari itu bermekaran selama tiga hari dan hari ini adalah hari kedua. Jadi kau, aku dan Ryeowook bisa bermain bersama-sama disana."

"Ryeowook?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Ryeowook 'kan sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri."

"Lalu, kau menganggapku sebagai apa?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Kau? Tentu saja kau adalah sahabatku. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada."

"Hanya sahabat, ya?"

"Hyukkie, ada apa denganmu?"

"Ah, tidak ada." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Umm.. aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Permisi.."

" _Chakkaman!_ " seru Donghae seraya menarik tangan Eunhyuk untuk menahannya pergi. "Tolong beritahukan padaku. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya. Namun Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng dan ia segera pergi tanpa satu perkataan pun dari Donghae.

* * *

"Apa? Wine!?"

"Hei, memangnya kenapa? Penambahan menu itu 'kan tidak masalah."

"Bukan begitu, _hyung._ Masalahnya wine itu 'kan..."

"Apa?"

"Ini kafe atau bar, sih?!"

"Ryeongie, dengarkan aku. Ini baru pendapatku saja, lagipula belum tentu juga kalau wine itu kutambahkan di daftar menu."

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Di ruang staff, Ryeowook dan Sungmin berdebat soal wine yang hendak ditambahkan ke dalam menu kafe. Dari yang Ryeowook ketahui, wine adalah minuman beralkohol yang tak cocok dengan konsep " _Sun Cafe_ " yang ceria. Belum lagi " _Sun Cafe_ " adalah kafe kue, pastinya kue dan wine tidak cocok. Di tengah perdebatan itu pula, seorang pria datang dan membawa sebotol minuman beralkohol yang diributkan oleh Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Sungminnie~ ayo kita minum." Ajak pria itu. Ryeowook dan Sungmin menoleh. Ketika melihat pria itu, senyum Sungmin langsung merekah. Namun lain halnya dengan Ryeowok yang hanya bisa melongo heran.

"J-jadi ini karena... KYUHYUN!?" teriak Ryeowook kaget. "Sungmin _hyung,_ apa-apaan ini!?" Ryeowook mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh emosi.

"Hei-hei, jangan emosi dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Sebenarnya, Sungmin mulai menyukai wine saat kami sedang kencan." Jelas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Huh! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" tingkat emosi Ryeowook pun makin menjadi-jadi. Kembalilah ia berdebat dengan Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun yang juga ikut dalam perdebatan tersebut.

" _Jeogi._ " Ucap seorang pria yang datang ke ruang staff (duh, siapa lagi pria ini?)

"Donghae _hyung?_ " Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatan debatnya. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun ikut menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook menghampiri temannya tersebut.

"Eunhyuk kemana?" tanya Donghae kemudian.

"Hah? Bukannya ada bersamamu?"

"Tadinya, tapi dia pergi ke toilet."

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja." Kata Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.

"Tapi aku sudah menyusulnya. Di toilet, dia tidak ada."

"Apa? Lalu kemana dia?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian. Namun Donghae hanya menggeleng, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kemana perginya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Eunhyuk dengan cara berpencar. Donghae mencari di toilet, Sungmin mencari di sekitar kafe, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mencari di luar halaman kafe. Barangkali Eunhyuk bosan sehingga melarikan diri untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah ketemu?" tanya Sungmin ketika Donghae datang menghampirinya. "Belum." Jawab Donghae. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita cari bersama." Kemudian Sungmin pergi ke dapur kafe untuk memeriksa apakah Eunhyuk ada disana. Donghae pun terlihat mengikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlihat sedang mengatur napas di perempatan jalan. Mereka sangat berkeringat ketika ada seekor anjing penjaga pos polisi yang tak diikat berlari mengejar mereka tadi. Mereka dikejar bukan tanpa alasan, anjing itu mengira kalau Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun akan mencuri di pos polisi yang sedang dijaganya. Padahal mereka hanya menumpang lewat saja.

"Itu anjing kurang ajar banget!" seru Kyuhyun ketika pernapasannya kembali normal. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih terlihat ngos-ngosan. "Hahhh... hahh.. ha.. t-tenanglahh... anjing itu baik, kok." Balas Ryeowook sambil mengatur napasnya. Kemudian ia memegang perutnya yang terasa melilit karena kelelahan.

"Untung saja aku bisa memanjat..." gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.. kau sungguh lucu, Kyu! Untung saja bukan aku yang dikejar..."

"Halah, kalau kamu sih enak!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayo kita beli minum. Aku yang traktir."

Benar saja, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook membeli dua botol soju untuk mereka masing-masing di sebuah bar. Ryeowook menikmati soju-nya sambil melihat seisi bar. Di bar inilah, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berkencan (tempat kencan yang aneh, ya? Kkk~). Disaat mereka sedang menikmati soju, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Ryeowook bergetar.

"Halo?" sapa Ryeowook. Ia tahu kalau yang meneleponnya saat ini adalah Donghae. " _Bagaimana?_ " tanya Donghae. Ryeowook membelalakkan matanya, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, karena saat ini ia dan Kyuhyun sedang beristirahat. Lebih tepatnya, minum-minum.

"Ehh... aku dan Kyuhyun masih belum menemukannya." Jawab Ryeowook.

 _"Memangnya saat ini kau sedang ada dimana?"  
_

"Uhmm... aku..."

 _"Dan kenapa ada suara musik di sekitarmu?"  
_

"Eh?" Ryeowook menjauhkan sejenak ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia menoleh ke sekitar dan benar saja, lagu ' _Rokkugo_ ' terdengar sangat keras di bar. _"Sial, aku pasti ketahuan..."_ batinnya.

"Kyu, ayo kita pergi." Bisik Ryeowook kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang terlelap tidur di meja bar (karena mabuk ^^). _"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku? Kau tidak serius mencari Eunhyuk?"_ terdengar suara Donghae dari ponsel yang mulai keras. Ryeowook terkejut dan ia langsung memukuli punggung Kyuhyun untuk membangunkan _namja_ itu. Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun terbangun dan ia menguap sejenak. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak penting sekarang ada apa, tapi kita harus cepat!" seru Ryeowook. Kemudian ia berlari keluar bar. Seketika Kyuhyun pun tersadar kalau soju yang mereka minum itu belum dibayar.

"EH, RYEOWOOK!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia menengok keluar bar ketika sang pemilik bar menghampirinya. "Hei, mau kemana kau?" tanya pemilik bar tersebut. Bahu Kyuhyun kini dipegang olehnya. " _Ahjussi,_ tolong maafkan aku. Hari ini aku berhutang padamu, ya? Hehe.."

"TIDAK BISA!"

* * *

 **Eunhyuk POV**

Entah siapa yang bodoh diantara kami. Apakah dia tidak tahu perasaanku? Aku tahu ini gila, tapi setidaknya ia lebih mengenalku lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Perasaanku ini sudah lama aku pendam dan ia sama sekali tak pernah menunjukkan satu langkahnya pun padaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus melakukan'nya'?

Di siang hari yang terik aku berjalan sendirian di sekitar perempatan dekat suatu perumahan. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi, aku tidak mengenal daerah ini dan aku juga tidak peduli apakah Donghae mencariku atau tidak. Aku hanya ingin mencari tempat dimana aku bisa sendirian. Lagipula, tidak masalah 'kan jika seorang pria berjalan sendirian?

"Hei, berhenti kau!"

Kudengar seseorang berteriak dari belakangku. Langkahku pun terhenti dan aku langsung menengok ke belakang. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat ada banyak kerumunan orang berlari mengejar seorang pria bermasker hitam dengan tas kulit di tangannya. Aku hanya berdiri diam dan menyaksikan orang-orang itu berlari. Aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa?

Tubuhku hampir terdorong ketika pria bermasker hitam itu menabrak bahuku dan entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang sedang aku pegang. Tas? Yang benar saja, sejak kapan aku...

"Hei! Itu tasnya!" suara teriakan dari jauh. Sontak aku kaget dan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Kulihat jari telunjuk seorang bapak tua menunjuk ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tajam pula.

"Dia pasti komplotan perampok itu!"

Apa? Jangan tuduh aku sembarangan... ya ampun, bagaimana ini? Keringat dingin perlahan mengalir melewati pelipis mataku. Aku bingung, sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Oh, tidak. Kerumunan orang-orang itu mulai mengejarku juga. Aku bingung, aku harus berlari atau tidak? Donghae, tolong aku!

* * *

 **Author POV**

Donghae, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook masih terlihat sibuk mencari Eunhyuk di kafe. Udara di siang hari pun semakin panas saat mereka masih belum bisa menemukan keberadaan Eunhyuk.

" _Aigo.._ sudah berapa lama kita mencarinya?" keluh Sungmin.

" _Hyung..._ tolong cari dia lebih teliti lagi." Rengek Donghae.

"Donghae, _hyung.._ kami disini sudah lelah.." kali ini Ryeowook yang angkat bicara. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Donghae pun semakin putus asa. "Aku kesal, kenapa dia pergi seperti ini?" gerutunya. Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pergi, sementara itu Kyuhyun datang ke kafe dengan wow... wajah yang memerah.

"Selamat da..."

"Simpan saja ucapanmu itu, _hyung._ " potong Kyuhyun langsung, ia terus berjalan ke dalam kafe. Sungmin, yang tadi menyambut Kyuhyun ketika datang langsung kaget. "Eh, ada apa, kyu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang mengecil. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat dengan penuh emosi menuju dapur kafe.

Donghae yang memang sudah kelalahan kini sedang duduk di kursi salah satu meja pelanggan. Ia menghela napas panjang, kira-kira kemana kawannya ini pergi? Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Apa salah Donghae hingga membuat Eunhyuk menjadi bersikap seolah ada sesuatu yang menganggunya? Apa itu?

"Gawat!" teriak seorang pria yang berlari ke arah kafe.

"Eh, Siwon. Ada apa?" Sungmin berdiri di depan pintu kafe. Siwon berlari terengah-engah, kelihatannya telah terjadi sesuatu. "Tadi, anak buahku bilang kalau..." Siwon menelan ludahnya karena napasnya menderu. "Penyanyi kafemu ada di kantor polisi." Sambungnya. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. "Apa!?"

"Sungmin _hyung,_ ada apa?" tanya Donghae ketika ia menghampiri Sungmin di depan pintu kafe. Sungmin hanya diam dan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya. Siwon kembali menelan ludahnya.

"Itu benar, Sungmin. Ia berada di kantor polisi sekarang." Ucap Siwon lagi.

"Hah? Siapa kau?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku Siwon, Choi Siwon." Jawab Siwon dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Siwon? Ah... aku baru ingat, kau pasti pria ber-jas itu 'kan?" tanya Donghae lagi. Ya ampun, Donghae! Apa pentingnya pertanyaanmu itu?!

"Siwonnie... siapa yang kau maksud itu? Apakah Eunhyuk?" tanya Sungmin menduga.

"Ah, ya. Eunhyuk!" jawab Siwon dengan lantang. Mendengar jawaban Siwon, Donghae berteriak tak percaya. "Apa!? Kenapa dia bisa di kantor polisi? Apa salahnya?" tanya Donghae. Jelas terlihat raut wajahnya yang khawatir.

"Anak buahku bilang, dia dituding sebagai komplotan perampok." Jawab Siwon. "Siang itu, anak buahku membawa mobil melewati perempatan perumahan di dekat daerah Gyeonggi. Lalu ia melihat ada kerumunan orang disana, setelah ia selidiki ternyata ada perampokan tas dan penyanyi kafemu dituduh sebagai komplotan perampok tersebut karena hanya ia yang berada di perempatan itu dengan tas wanita sebagai barang bukti. Selanjutnya aku tidak tahu lagi, tapi kau harus cepat pergi ke kantor polisi." Lanjut Siwon. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Airmata tampak turun perlahan membasahi pipinya. _How dare he is?_ Ia tak percaya kalau orang yang baru direkrutnya sebagai penyanyi kafe tersebut adalah seorang perampok.

"Aku tidak percaya!" seru Donghae. Kemudian Donghae berlari keluar menuju kantor polisi yang dikatan Siwon. Tapi apakah Donghae tahu letaknya? Tenang saja, Donghae sudah menghafal tempat-tempat penting di Seoul saat ia tinggal sementara di apartemen Ryeowook dan kantor polisi adalah salah satu tempat yang ia hafal.

"Donghae, tunggu!" Sungmin ikut berlari menyusul Donghae yang sudah berlari jauh. Sementara itu, Siwon kembali berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook?

 _Buk!  
_

"Kurang ajar kau!"

" _Mi... mianhae.._ "

"Aku tidak peduli!"

 _BUK, BUK, BUK!_

Beberapa kali tinjuan keras diterima oleh Ryeowook ketika seseorang yang meninjunya dalam keadaan marah besar. Kyuhyun, orang yang kini sedang menghajar Ryeowook di dapur kafe. Ketika Ryeowook selesai mencuci muka dan tangannya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun datang dengan kepalan tangan besarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Ryeowook dan menggenggam kerah kemejanya. Tubuh Ryeowook pun gemetar dan hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Gara-gara kau! Aku harus membersihkan seluruh isi bar itu! Kau bilang kau-lah yang akan membayar semua minuman itu, tapi kenapa aku? KENAPA!?" teriak Kyuhyun saking kesalnya. Ya, kini ia benar-benar marah. Hanya karena soju, mereka berdua jadi bermasalah. Ryeowook yang waktu itu memang meninggalkan Kyuhyun di bar bukan tanpa alasan. Ryeowook hanya tidak ingin mengecewakan Donghae, tapi sekarang ia harus menghadapi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu.

"Kyu, aku minta maaf... Donghae menelepon saat kita masih di bar dan aku tidak ingin dia curiga pada kita." Jelas Ryeowook singkat. "Aku berjanji akan memberimu uang sebagai gantinya." Sambungnya. Masih terlihat jelas raut wajah Kyuhyun yang masih marah akibat kejadian siang tadi. "Uang? Apa itu cukup untuk membayar keringatku yang telah terbuang!?" ketus Kyuhyun menjadi-jadi. Akhirnya, kepalan tangan pun mulai diayunkan oleh Kyuhyun. Tatapan tajamnya mampu membuat Ryeowook bergetar. Kepalan tangan itu kini mulai terayun ke arah Ryeowook. "Ini untuk yang tadi siang dan untuk Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun dengan emosinya. Namun dengan cepat Ryeowook menangkap dan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun saat ia hendak ditinju kembali oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat pula Ryeowook...

 _Cup!_ Sebuah ciuman mendarat tepat di bibir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berhasil mencium bibir atas Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak percaya atas apa yang dilakukan Ryeowook terhadapnya. Perlahan Ryeowook menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun dan sepertinya Kyuhyun menikmati setiap pergerakan bibir kecil Ryeowook padanya. Perlahan pula, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan ia menangkupkan pipi Ryeowook. Entah gairah apa yang sedang melandanya, semakin lama Ryeowook semakin membuatnya menggila. Sebenarnya ia ingin melakukan ini pada Sungmin, tapi ciuman pertamanya telah direbut oleh Ryeowook.

5 menit pun telah berlalu dan ciuman mereka berdua pun makin panas. Kini Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibir Ryeowook dengan cepat sehingga terdengar suara kecupan karena air liur mereka bercampur dan sesekali ada sedikit suara desahan antara mereka berdua. Kemudian, lidah Kyuhyun pun mulai menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Ryeowook dan menyapa lidahnya. Mereka pun memainkan lidah mereka dengan begitu bergairah. Tak lama, mereka melepas ciuman.

"Kau ternyata jago." Puji Ryeowook.

"Hahaha... apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. _"Dasar, dia pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan ciuman ini!?"_ batin Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin _hyung_ pernah bercerita padaku, ia bilang suatu saat ia ingin berciuman dengan orang yang pertama kali menjadi pacarnya. Kurasa kau mampu membuatnya puas." Kata Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Senyuman pun merekah di wajah Kyuhyun, walaupun ciuman pertamanya telah diambil oleh Ryeowook. Tetapi Kyuhyun lebih memikirkan bagaimana senangnya Sungmin saat bibir mereka saling bertemu. Saat Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum sendiri, Ryeowook langsung melangkahkan kakinya pelan-pelan. Ia harus kabur dari Kyuhyun saat pria itu sedang tersenyum sendiri sambil membelakanginya. _"Yosh, untung saja aku tahu cara meredakan suasana. Rencanaku berhasil kkk~"_ Ryeowook terkekeh pelan sambil terus melangkah keluar kafe. Jadi ciuman itu adalah rencanamu, Kim Ryeowook?

Di kantor polisi, Eunhyuk harus diperiksa oleh pihak kepolisian terkait tuduhan perampokan yang ditujukan padanya. Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak menyukai suasana di ruang pemeriksaan ini, nama baiknya telah dicemari. Ia tak terima, sangat tidak menerimanya.

"S-sebenarnya... aku.. datang dari Incheon kemarin. Aku datang bersama temanku, Donghae. Kami ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan seorang sahabat dari Donghae. Kami juga ingin menetap disini untuk beberapa waktu karena jujur kami mengalami krisis ekonomi yang membuat kami harus..."

"Sudah, langsung saja ke inti permasalahannya." Sela Pak polisi yang sedang bertugas memeriksa Eunhyuk.

"Eh, ba-baiklah.. jadi begini, siang itu aku berjalan sendirian di perempatan perumahan itu karena aku merasa sedikit bosan. Entah mengapa, dari belakang aku melihat banyak orang bergerombolan yang sedang mengejar perampok yang aslinya. Kemudian, saat perampok itu melewatiku tiba-tiba saja ia menabrak bahuku dan aku langsung sedikit terdorong olehnya. Aku tidak tahu yang pasti wajahnya seperti apa karena ia memakai masker dan jaket kulit hitam waktu itu. Tetapi yang aku tahu, tas wanita ini ada padaku karena perampok sialan itu!"

"Jadi kau tidak ada keterlibatan apapun dalam kasus ini?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku juga korban disini, Pak."

"Hm.. baiklah kalau begitu, sementara barang bukti yaitu tas kulit cokelat yang kau bawa kemari akan kami sita dulu untuk sementara sebagai barang bukti. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya."

"Terimakasih kembali." Ucap Eunhyuk akhirnya.

Selang beberapa jam saat pemeriksaan, Eunhyuk pun bisa 'bebas' dan memutuskan untuk mencari bus untuk membawanya kembali ke kafe. Ketika Eunhyuk berjalan keluar dari kantor polisi, Sungmin dan Donghae menghampirinya. langkah Eunhyuk pun terhenti dan ia tahu benar kalau Donghae pasti akan banyak bertanya padanya.

"Hyukie, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa ditangkap seperti ini? Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh!"

"Donghae, tenanglah. Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku dilepaskan oleh polisi itu dan kini kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku berjanji akan lebih berhati-hati."

"Tapi kau ini benar-benar bodoh, Eunhyuk."

"Eunhyuk?" panggil Sungmin di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka. Eunhyuk langsung menoleh ke arah datangnya Sungmin. "Kau... Sungmin, benar?" terka Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengangguk.

" _Gwaenchanayo?_ Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya Sungmin juga khawatir atas apa yang telah dialami oleh Eunhyuk, seorang penyanyi kafe yang baru saja direkrutnya.

" _Nde,_ aku baik-baik saja. Hm... soal apa yang telah terjadi padaku, itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menceritakannya." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan santainya. Sungmin mengangguk paham, kemudian ia dan kedua orang pria itu (Donghae dan Eunhyuk) memutuskan untuk kembali ke kafe dengan taksi.

Sementara itu, Ryeowook berhasil 'kabur' dari Kyuhyun setelah ia ditinju beberapa kali oleh seorang pria yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar darinya, Kyuhyun. Kini Ryeowook sedang mengobati beberapa luka memar pada wajahnya di ruang staff. Untungnya, kafe menyediakan set P3K khusus karyawan yang bekerja di ' _Sun Cafe_ '. "Sshh... ahhh..." begitulah suara rintihan yang setiap kali terdengar dari mulut Ryeowook. Saat ia melihat wajahnya di cermin, Ryeowook sedikit terkejut karena ternyata ada luka kecil di ujung bibirnya. _"Bibirku..."_ Batin Ryeowook. Ia tertunduk sedih, ia merasa bahwa dirinya benar-benar keterlaluan dan inilah akibatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun masuk dengan sebotol wine di tangannya. Ryeowook terkejut seketika dan ia langsung membereskan kapas-kapas dan obat-obatan yang ia keluarkan dari set P3K. Setelah semuanya selesai ia bereskan, ia duduk dengan tegap namun sesekali masih menyentuh wajahnya.

" _Hyung._ " panggil Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan wine-nya. Ryeowook hanya bergumam untuk menyahut panggilan tersebut. Tunggu, _hyung?  
_

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook setelah Kyuhyun duduk di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menaruh wine di atas meja dan mengambil dua gelas kecil.

"Aku mau minta maaf." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi. Kemudian ia membuka tutup botol wine tersebut dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas kecil yang ia ambil tadi. "Nah, minumlah." Kyuhyun menyerahkan satu gelas yang telah berisi wine kepada Ryeowook. Dengan ragu, Ryeowook mengambilnya. Lalu ia mengendus wine yang ia pegang. Melihat tingkah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun pun tergelak. "Tak perlu curiga padaku, _hyung._ Minumlah, dan kau akan merasakan sedikit ketenangan."

"Apa kau meracuninya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan penuh selidik

" _Animyeon!_ " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan gelengan cepat. Kemudian, Ryeowook mencoba untuk menghirup aroma wine tersebut dengan perlahan. _"Baunya berbeda dari soju. Tapi, apa ini lebih enak dari soju? Aku lebih menyukai soju."_ Batin Ryeowook.

Tak berapa lama, gelas kecil berisikan wine itu habis dalam satu teguk oleh Ryeowook. Setelah meminumnya, Ryeowook merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan. Seperti tidak ada tulang dalam tubuhnya, rasanya seperti terayun-ayun.

" _Ma... mashita._ " Ucap Ryeowook terputus. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. "Enak?" tanyanya. Ryeowook mengangguk. " _Ne, mashita._ " Jawab Ryeowook. Kemudian Kyuhyun meneguk wine miliknya. "Ahhh... inilah hidup." Ucapnya setelah meneguk habis wine tersebut. Ryeowook menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau benar-benar seorang maniak wine, ya. Bahkan Sungmin sampai mau menambah wine ke dalam daftar menu kafe." ketus Ryeowook.

"Ah? Sungmin mau menambah wine ke dalam daftar menu?" tanya kyuhyun tak percaya. Ryeowook pun mengangguk.

"Yap, itu benar. Dia pernah bilang alasan ia ingin menambah wine ke daftar menu karena menurutnya rasa wine itu sangat nikmat dan ia pertama kali mencobanya saat berkencan denganmu."

"Yang benar saja, lalu kau menolaknya?"

"Tentu saja aku tolak! Tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan itu 'kan?"

"Hm.. kau benar juga, _hyung._ "

Sore hari telah tiba, tetapi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook rupanya masih betah di ruang staff. Dengan sebotol wine yang diminum berdua, waktu pun tak mereka rasakan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ryeowook menoleh dan menjawab. "Entah, Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung_ juga tidak ada bersamanya, mungkin."

" _Aish,_ mungkin mereka pergi bersama ke suatu tempat." Terka Kyuhyun. Ryeowook mengangguk mengiyakan. "Ya, mungkin saja." Ucapnya.

"Oh iya, nama teman-temanmu itu... Eunhyuk dan Donghae 'kan?"

"Kyu, sebutlah nama mereka lebih sopan. Mereka itu lebih tua darimu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Umur mereka setahun lebih tua dariku, paham?"

"Ah~ begitu rupanya... jadi aku harus panggil mereka dengan sebutan ' _hyung_ '?"

"Hmm..." Ryeowook mengangguk. Kemudian Kyuhyun pun ikut mengangguk paham dan mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan minumnya.

"Oh aku lupa." Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba (lagi).

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana dengan wine yang aku belikan untuk Eunhyuk dan Donghae _hyung_? Apa mereka meminumnya? Hahahaha.."

"Ya, awalnya mereka meminumnya. Tapi karena Donghae _hyung_ memuntahkannya, akhirnya mereka menyadari kalau yang mereka minum itu bukan minuman kalengan biasa, tetapi wine hehe.." jelas Ryeowook.

"Memangnya mereka tidak bisa minum wine sama sekali?"

"Iya, mereka tak pernah menyentuh wine ataupun soju sama sekali. Tapi, aku kasihan pada Eunhyuk _hyung._ "

"Hm? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_ bilang sejak ia lulus kuliah, ia ingin menjadi pria yang hidup sehat dan normal. Untuk itu ia berjanji untuk tidak meminum wine, whiski, ataupun minuman beralkohol lainnya, termasuk soju."

"Soju? Arak itu kan alkoholnya rendah. Ayahku sering meminumnya bersama teman-teman kerjanya dulu."

"Aku tahu, Kyu. Tapi saat Eunhyuk _hyung_ tahu kalau itu adalah wine, ia menangis. Aku tahu dia itu sebenarnya cengeng, tapi ia menangis karena janji yang ia ucapkan saat lulus kuliah malah diingkari sendiri olehnya. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

" _Hyung.._ " Kyuhyun menghampiri Ryeowook dan duduk disampingnya. "Jika kau sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua itu tidak bisa minum wine, lain kali kau harus memikirkan cara yang terbaik untuk menjahili mereka tanpa harus ada yang terluka."

"Aku tahu, mungkin nanti aku akan meminta maaf pada mereka."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari ruang staff. Ryeowook memperhatikan punggung pria itu ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruang staff. Setelah Kyuhyun keluar, Ryeowook mengambil botol wine itu dan kemudian ia memperhatikannya. Ryeowook teringat dengan ucapan Donghae di malam minggu itu.

 _"Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa meminum wine ataupun soju. Bukannya aku membenci semua minuman itu, tapi sebaiknya kau menghindari minuman itu untuk kesehatanmu, Ryeonggu. Menurutku, minuman seperti itu kalau disamakan dengan cinta artinya..."  
_

 _"Artinya apa hyung?"  
_

 _"Hehe, artinya sama-sama memabukkan."  
_

 _"Ohh... aku mengerti hahahaha."_

Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri bila mengingat hal itu. Donghae menyamakan wine dengan cinta. Yah, artinya memang sama-sama memabukkan. Memabukkan bagi orang yang kecanduan oleh kedua hal tersebut, cinta dan wine. Itu memang terdengar gila, tapi saat ini Ryeowook ingin sekali mengakui bahwa ia mulai 'mabuk' kembali dengan seseorang yang selalu menghantuinya beberapa hari ini. Yesung, pria itu seakan tak pernah menghilang dari ingatannya.


End file.
